Quisiera Ser
by Fabisa
Summary: Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. [Sumario Completo Dentro]
1. Capitulo 1

"**Quisiera ser"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo mas.

**A/N**¡Hola!... Bueno, yo acá dejándome ver con una historia nueva, no eh subido muchas realmente por acá pero ya poco a poco jaja... después de unos pequeños problemas con la musa y demás cosas logro subir esta historia que empecé hace unos meses en mis ratos libres del colegio.

Para las que hayan leído mis otros dos fics, el de HP ya tiene capítulos nuevos, pienso subirlos pero antes quiero hacer una actualización ortográfica y demás a los capítulos ya publicados así que tal vez borre los demás y empiece de cero. Y el de IY, ps las invito a leerlo si no lo han hecho y por ahora realmente no tengo pensado que continué.

Sin mas, los dejo de molestar y los dejo leer.

P.D: Algún R&R no le hará mal a mi musa XD

**Capitulo 1**

- _Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?. Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_ –

Las paredes retumbaban con fuerza y al mismo tiempo se podía oír como una fina voz cantaba al compás de aquella melodía que inundaba los oídos de todo aquel individuo cercano al lugar. Pero para ella eso no bastaba. Tomo el control del estéreo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el silencio predomino en el lugar.

Caminó con rapidez al momento que tomaba su mochila y sacaba con ligereza su libro de Metodología.

"Mejor concéntrate en lo que debes de hacer... deberes"

Abrió el libro y comenzó a hojearlo en busca de la pagina indicada por su profesora al momento que se sentaba en su escritorio, hacer los deberes no era la cosa mas divertida, pero seguramente le ayudaría a despejar su mente.

"La razón es la guía de la actividad científica; practicarla permite que se lleve a cabo un proceso de búsqueda continua"

Analizó por un momento la frase mientras a su mente venían imágenes de ciertos sucesos de su vida que ella pudo relacionar con esta.

"Si mi maestra me viera en estos momentos creo que estaría orgullosa de mi" dijo al momento que continuaba con su lectura, pero por alguna razón aquellas palabras no se borraban de su mente, la metodología no era su materia favorita, siquiera la que mas se le facilitara, pero aquellas palabras más que parecer superficiales para ella eran profundas.

"Permite que se lleve a cabo un proceso de búsqueda continua"

Repitió una vez mas al momento que dejaba a un lado su libro y comenzaba a divagar en sus propios pensamientos.

"Si, definitivamente eso es lo que necesito, hacer un proceso de búsqueda continua, tal vez de esa manera no me tocaría toparme con tipos tan engreídos y tan egocéntricos e idiotas y--".

"Patanes" dijo una voz detrás de ella.

"También eso" dijo ella sonriendo a la persona detrás de si, su amigo Ken la miraba de manera profunda y divertida.

"¿Pensando en él?" Ella arqueo una ceja.

"Desgraciadamente" Afirmo ella mientras emitía una sonrisa que intentaba parecer alegre y sus ojos denotaban otra cosa.

Ken la miró con sus profundos ojos azules y sin decir nada se acerco a ella en son de abrazarla, cosa que ella comprendió perfectamente e instintivamente se dejo abrazar por su amigo.

"¿Ken?" pregunto después de un largo silencio.

"Si dime"

Él separo se separo un poco sin perder el abrazo mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil sacármelo de la cabeza¿acaso tendré algún tipo de trastorno o algo así?... no lo entiendo Ken, por mas que lo intento no logro hacerlo salir de mí, esta ahí todo el tiempo"

Él suspiro con fuerza mientras se separaba de ella y la tomaba de la mano.

"Se que te puede alegrar, ven vamos" La guió fuera de la habitación mientras lo seguía una confundida Sora.

Ella no dijo nada durante el trayecto de su casa a la calle, pero una vez frente al auto la pregunta no se hizo esperar.

"Ken¿a dónde vamos?"

Él se detuvo por un momento antes de entrar a este.

"Espera y veras"

Esbozo su mejor sonrisa al momento que continuaba y abría la puerta del pasajero, una resignada Sora lo miraba una vez mas antes de entrar en el auto.

-...-

La noche era lluviosa, se podía ver desde cualquier punto de la ciudad los truenos y las gotas de lluvia caer y rebotar sobre el asfalto. Un joven conducía con rapidez hacia la autopista, su mirada penetrante y serena centrada en la carretera, junto a él, una chica de ojos chocolate miraba atenta y nerviosa el camino sin perder un solo detalle, como esperando no poder olvidar el camino de vuelta.

Una vez que el auto se detuvo ella lo miro con una expresión indescifrable y él torció la boca en un intento algo fallido de esbozar una sincera sonrisa.

"Hemos legado Sora, este es el lugar" Ella asintió tranquilamente con su cabeza al momento que abría con delicadeza la puerta del conductor.

Esa noche era especial... si, era lo que tanto había estado esperando en el ultimo año. ¿Pero por que sentía ese vació en su pecho?. Dejando a un lado aquel sentimiento de vació alcanzo a su compañero el cual ya entraba en el lujoso establecimiento y lo tomo de la mano.

"Leon... ¿estas seguro que es correcto que lo hagamos de esta manera?"

La voz de ella mas que sonar tranquila sonaba algo preocupada, él la miro directo a los ojos y besándola tiernamente susurro en su oído.

"Si, no veo por que no sea correcto. Hemos esperado mucho por esto" Se separo de ella en completo silencio y la abrazo por la cintura esperando el momento en que alguien los atendiera.

Después de un poco de espera una joven de ojos azules los atendió con hospitalidad.

"Buenas noches¿en que puedo servirles?" Él joven la miro de manera altanera antes de responder.

"Soy Leon Oswald y quiero reservar una suite" La joven abrió un poco la boca como queriendo responder algo al momento que tomaba el teléfono, pero él fue mas rápido sacando una tarjeta de credito y posándola sobre la barra de la recepción "No creo que necesite otra cosa que no sea esto" Ella asintió y tomo la tarjeta sin decir mas.

Una vez registrados y habiendo pagado la habitación uno de los botones los guió hasta el piso que les correspondía, ella no había emitido una sola palabra desde el momento en que había expresado su poca o mucha preocupación y nerviosismo por el asunto y él tampoco. Cuando llegaron al piso correspondiente el botones les indico la habitación y los dejo a solas.

Él fue el primero en reaccionar tomando las llaves con firmeza y conduciendo a la chica hasta dentro de la habitación. Era el momento en que todo estaría por cambiar para ella.

Leon había sido su novio desde hacia un año y tendrían relaciones por primera vez, estaba a minutos de entregarse por primera vez al hombre que amaba y aun sentía aquel vació.

"¿No vas a entrar?" Preguntó él mientas la veía profundamente desde la habitación. Sin decir nada ella se adentro en el lugar y cerro la puerta con firmeza detrás de ella, lista o no... ya no había marcha atrás. Ya estaba ahí.

-...-

"¿Te gusta?" pregunto Ken al momento que ella regresaba a la realidad y admiraba el hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza les proporcionaba.

"Si, es hermoso... ¿cómo lo encontraste?" Él solo asintió con la cabeza y sin mirarla respondió.

"Lo conozco desde hace muchos años, eres la primera persona a la cual traigo aquí. Aquí es a donde suelo venir cuando necesito estar solo y pensar u olvidar... es mi lugar especial. Aunque suene un poco tonto" Aun sin mirarla ella pudo notar como se coloraba un poco y ella se acerco a él mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

"No te preocupes, prometo no decirle a nadie" Él la miro sin decir nada al momento que asentía y ella miro una vez hacia aquel lugar.

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, el sol se comenzaba a ocultar y se veía desde aquel punto de una manera impresionantemente grande y hermoso, un verdadero manjar a la vista.

"Es el atardecer mas hermoso que haya visto jamás... gracias Ken"

Él no respondió más. Solo esperaron en silencio a que aquel espectáculo terminara y regresaron a casa de ella.

Ella estaba mas despejada y había podido olvidar por un momento a Leon. Él durante todo ese tiempo no dejo de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga y corroborar una vez mas lo hermosa que era, lo cerca que estaba de él siempre y sin embargo siempre inalcanzable.


	2. Capitulo 2

**"Quisiera ser"**

**Por:** Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación: **T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo más.

**A/N: **Aqui yo presentandoles este segundo capitulo, no tengo mucho que decir... mas que gracias por los reviews que llegaron (TQM sis) y bueno espero que siga siendo del agrado de quienes lo leen...

Los dejo de molestar... ¡disfruten el capitulo!

**Capitulo 2**

Estaban en la clase de Matemáticas cuando Sora sintió que algo vibraba dentro de su pantalón, seguro era su celular, de la manera mas discreta que pudo lo saco del pantalón y mientras el maestro explicaba un problema de vista al pizarron miro con rapidez la pantalla.

'Mensaje nuevo' tiritaba con letras negritas frente a la pantalla y con rapidez desbloqueo el celular y lo abrió. Era un mensaje de Leon.

'Te espero en la salida, donde siempre. Leon'

No pudo evitar sonreír, seguro Leon tenia ganas de pasar un rato a solas con ella, desde lo sucedido aquel fin de semana no habían tenido siquiera tiempo para charlar sobre el que sucedería después de aquel momento tan intimo entre los dos, una sensación de felicidad la inundo al imaginarse a Leon pidiéndole matrimonio.

"Si, acepto" dijo en voz alta divagando en sus pensamientos.

"Me da gusto Srita. Naegino, pensé que no le gustaban las matemáticas" El profesor la veía expectante desde el pizarron y le tendía el gis.

"Yo... profesor, en realidad" Dijo ella poniéndose de pie, pero el maestro se acerco hasta ella y puso el gis en sus manos.

"Espero que no me decepcione y haga correctamente el problema"

Con rapidez Sora guardo el celular en su bolsa del pantalón y se acerco al pizarron. Ahora si estaba en problemas, no tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo resolver aquel problema. Camino con decisión hasta el pizarron y leyó en voz baja el problema.

"Se obtiene un crédito por $180, 000. 00 a 160 días con 30 simple. ¿Qué cantidad se debe pagar al vencerse su deuda?" Si, el problema era uno de monto, de eso estaba segura, pero ¿cuál era la formula para calcular el monto?. Miro hacia atrás y vio como todos sus compañeros y profesor la miraban casi sin pestañear.

"Vamos Sora, recuérdalo. Es uno de los primeros problemas que vimos" se dijo un poco frustrada mientras leía una vez mas el problema.

"Sora" escucho en un tono de voz bajo, era Ken "Monto"

Lo miro con rapidez y agito su cabeza como muestra de aceptación. El chico de cabellos castaños detrás de ella miro con rapidez hacia atrás y regreso su mirada a Sora, ella esperaba con el gis sobre el pizarron.

"Monto es igual a capital por uno mas plazo por tasa de interés"

Cierto, ahora las cosas eran claras, comenzó a sustituir todo con rapidez e inicio el problema. Después de esa gran ayuda por parte de Ken no necesitaría mas. Sin él estaría perdida¿dónde podría encontrar un mejor amigo que Ken?

-...-

"Sora, espera" caminaba con rapidez al termino de las clases con afán de llegar hacia el gimnasio del colegio. Mia la seguía con rapidez.

"¿Sucede algo Mia?" pregunto Sora deteniéndose un momento y mirándole algo irritada.

"Si, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte" Pero ella la interrumpió antes de terminar

"¿No puede esperar, es que quede de verme con---"

"Es sobre Leon" Completo Mia mirando a ambos lados "Por favor Sora" agrego suplicante.

"Quede de verme con él ahora. Te hablo en casa y me cuentas"

Corrió rumbo al gimnasio dejando detrás a una preocupada Mia. No quería hacerlo esperar, moría de ganas por verlo y poder hablar con él. El problema de ir en distintos salones siempre eran los horarios, era demasiado difícil coincidir.

Al entrar al gimnasio del colegio pudo oír voces a lo lejos, seguro que eran un par de enamorados y caminó con seguridad hasta debajo de las gradas, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo ahí con Yoh. Ambos de espaldas a ella y solo escuchó.

"Aquí tienes tu pago" Dijo Yoh dándole a Leon un manojo de billetes.

El hecho de que ambos estuvieran a espaldas de ella y no supieran que estaba ahí aumentaba su curiosidad por el asunto mientras se cuestionaba acerca del que tipo de trato habría hecho Leon con Yoh para recibir aquella suma de dinero.

Observo como Leon contaba los billetes y poco después por primera vez su voz se hizo notar en el lugar.

"¿Qué significa esto?" El chico de cabellos zanahoria no respondió ante esa interrogante "Creo que teníamos un trato y esto no es lo que habíamos acordado" Inquirió acercándose a el amenazante.

Sora no lograba digerir lo que veía ante sus ojos, sabia que Leon podía llegar a ser un poco engreído y altanero, pero nunca pensó en él como una persona agresiva.

"Vamos Leon, creo que el descuento es justo" Respondió Yoh sin dejarse intimidar.

"¿Descuento¿Por qué, si mal no recuerdo yo hice lo que tenia que hacer" Respondió Leon sin mover un solo músculo.

"Si, eso ya lo se Leon, pero tienes que recordar que tirartela te tomo un año" Agrego Yoh afrontándolo, Leon no respondió nada y Yoh aprovecho para atacarlo "Sabes, no deberías quejarte por los 300 faltantes, eh escuchado algunos rumores de que es bastante buena en la cama. Dime¿es eso cierto?" Su rostro denotaba burla y malicia a la vez.

Sora dio un paso atrás temiendo ser descubierta al ver que Yoh se movía casi hasta estar frente a ella y se mordía los labios nerviosa y confundida por todo aquel espectáculo.

"Mas de lo que te imaginas Yoh, la hice gemir y pedir mas de lo que en su vida jamás lograra igualar"

"¿Orgulloso ehh?" Inquirió Yoh petulante.

"Orgulloso no, simplemente digamos que satisfecho" Dijo Leon alzando la voz de manera altanera.

A estas alturas la sangre de Sora se congelo, ahora entendía todo perfectamente. ¿Acaso Leon la había utilizado?.

"Entonces nos ah mentido a todos, esa no es mas que una pequeña put---"

"Así es" dijo Leon sin dejarlo terminar.

Sora sintió como algo dentro de ella perdía fuerzas y cerro los ojos intentando disuadir cada lagrima que atentaba con salir.

"Bueno, creo que no tenemos nada mas que discutir Leon, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo" Después de esas palabras Yoh salió con rapidez del gimnasio y Sora se quedo en aquel mismo punto, sin saber que hacer.

"Se que estas ahí Sora, si lo que quieres es huir no te detendré, de hecho me da gusto que al fin sepas la verdad, me estaba costando algo de trabajo deshacerme de ti, eres como algún tipo de parásito que una vez que entra no se quiere salir" Leon nunca le dio la cara, siempre de espaldas a ella.

Sora no dijo nada, solo se quedo en ese mismo lugar a punto de romper en llanto, pero después de un largo silencio en el cual ninguno movió un solo músculo, él se viro para verla directo a los ojos al momento que se acerco a ella.

"Creo que si no tienes nada que decir te puedes ir retirando, mi novia no tarda en llegar"

La palabra novia refiriéndose a alguien que no era ella por parte de Leon la hería, después de mucho callar la frustración y todos aquellos sentimientos que aquel suceso le causo, salieron desde lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos.

"¡Eres un cerdo Leon!" Grito mientras un par de lagrimas recorrían su rostro y lo miraba herida y con asco al mismo tiempo. Él solo rió estrepitosamente y sarcástico remarco.

"Pero lo disfrutaste¿no es así?"

Ella no lo resistió mas y corrió hacia la salida mas cercana mientras oía el eco de la voz de él burlándose.

"Eso es algo que no me podrás negar Sora. Y por favor no me busques, por que en lo que a mi concierne; Sora Naegino nunca existió"

Pero Leon no encontró mas respuesta que la puerta del gimnasio cerrarse con fuerza.

-...-

Ken terminaba sus deberes de matemáticas y se disponía de disfrutar de un poco de música cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

"Pase" dijo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba atento la puerta "¿Sora?" pregunto al ver a su querida amiga con los ojos rojos y la mirada mas triste que le hubiese visto en un largo tiempo.

Ella no contesto nada, solo corrió con fuerza hacia él al momento que tiraba todas su cosas al suelo y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Él no dijo nada, solo respondió al abrazo de la manera mas reconfortante que pusiese.

Poco después ambos seguían abrazados, ahora sentados en el suelo Ken acariciaba su cabello mientras veía como aquel llanto disminuía y poco a poco se convertía en pequeños sollozos hasta desaparecer. Un poco apenada Sora se separo lentamente de él.

"Lo siento" Musito incorporándose en el suelo junto a él.

"No te preocupes Sora¿qué te sucedió?" Pregunto consternado.

"Es solo que Leon y yo---" Respondió ella sin saber que decirle, se sentía tan apenada por aquel espectáculo que le estaba dando, como para encima contarle lo que había sucedido entre ella y Leon, era cierto que ellos dos eran muy cercanos, sin embargo jamás habían hablado de sexo de manera totalmente abierta.

"¿Qué te hizo ese..." Agrego Ken alzando un poco la voz, si de algo estaba seguro era de que Leon jamás había sido de su total agrado pero que por Sora con el había llevado la fiesta en paz, dado que parecía ser que aquello era mutuo.

"Él y yo cortamos" Dijo ella sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero eso no a él no lo convenció.

"Y..." dijo él a modo de querer llegar al fondo de las cosas.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Sora se abalanzo contra el una vez mas mientras lloraba de nueva cuenta, no le quedaban dudas de que él le había hecho algo a su querida Sora y las pagaría, se separo de ella y se puso de pie. Mirándola molesto.

"Si no me dices tu que fue lo que te hizo ese, yo me encargare de que él mismo me lo diga" Atentó con salir de la habitación cuando Sora se interpuso en la puerta y lo miro suplicante.

"Por favor Ken, no lo hagas. No vale la pena, lo que me hizo no fue tan malo..."

Él la miro aun sin convencerse y se acerco a ella abrazándola, no intentaría sacarle mas sobre el asunto. Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano ella se lo diría y si no dejaba de llamarse Ken Robbins.

-...-

"Ken" Llamo Mia a la siguiente mañana acercándose con rapidez a él en el almuerzo.

"Si dime Mia" dijo él sentándose en una mesa, ella a un lado de él.

"¿Y Sora?" Pregunto mirando a ambos lados.

"No ah venido hoy, se sentía un poco mal. Ella y Leon---"

"Cortaron, lo se. De hecho toda la escuela lo sabe" Él la miro interrogante "¿Acaso no has oído todo lo que anda diciendo?"

Él tomo un sorbo de su jugo y después negó con la cabeza, escuchando atento a todo lo que Mia le revelaba.

"Él... bueno, invento unas cosillas sobre ellos dos. No se si sean ciertas por que intente advertirle a ella y me dio el avion por ir a hablar con él pero es algo un tanto serio Ken, todos hablan de ella" Dijo Mia en voz baja para que solo Ken pudiese oírla.

"¿Qué es lo que anda inventando?" Pregunto Ken mirándola por primera vez, Mia bajo la mirada sin poder aguantarla, había tanta furia en los ojos de Ken que temía decirle lo sucedido.

"Bueno él dice que" Miró rápidamente hacia atrás y se acerco un poco mas a él, para susurrarle en el oído "Dice que se acostaron Ken y que ella bueno, muchos adjetivos sobre ella un poco desagradables yo intente---"

"¿Qué!" Vocifero él poniéndose de pie mientras Mia lo tomaba del brazo y lo sentaba de nueva cuenta.

"Por favor Ken, no te alteres. Estoy segura de que nada de eso sucedió y de que debe de haber una explicación lógica"

Él la miro unos momentos sin decir nada, digiriendo la información y un poco mas calmado agrego.

"Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor será hablar con Sora y te juro que si ese maldito se atrevió a algo como eso yo no respondo por él"

Antes de que Mia pudiese responder algo mas la campana que marcaba el termino del receso sonó y ambos se dirigieron en sus salones, pero para Ken el resto del día no había transcurrido para nada tranquilo, solo podía pensar en Sora y Leon. Y pedía que por favor nada de eso fuera cierto.


	3. Capitulo 3

**"Quisiera ser"**

**Por:** Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo más.

**A/N:** Aqui yo de nuevo con este tercer capitulo. Aqui ya se va develando un poco mas lo que sucede despues de que Leon sale con sus cosas, probablemente se hagan bolas en ocasiones por que pasa un poco del tiempo presente al pasado... muchos flashback. Pero tendran su recompensa, por ahora solo es una mirada a lo que sucedio antes de aquel dia con Ken. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y mil gracias por sus reviews (a los que dejan).

Y bueno ¡disfruten!.

**Capitulo 3**

Tal vez si la dejaran de observar y susurrar a su alrededor todo seria mas fácil de sobrellevar ¿por qué tenían que ser tan indiscretos?.

Si iban a hablar de ella prefería no enterarse o al menos que se lo dijeran directo en su cara.

"Sora ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto Mia a su lado mientras miraba de manera desaprobatoria a una chica de un grado menor que ellas, la cual miraba de pies a cabeza a Sora y después decía algo a una compañera.

"Ehh... si, me encuentro bien Mia. Nada de que preocuparse" contesto Sora un tanto desubicada, lo único que deseaba era llegar pronto a casa y terminar con esa terrible pesadilla ¿pero que excusa podría darle a sus padres para quedarse otra semana mas sin acudir al colegio?.

Tenia suficiente con el interrogatorio de la semana anterior después de su discusión con Ken.

Sabia que iban a hablar de ella, lo presentía por eso prefirió no asistir al colegio. Después de todo Mia ya le había dicho que Leon había estado inventando cosas sobre ella... ahora todo se sentía tan incorrecto. ¿En que momento pensó que él era el correcto? cuan equivocada estaba.

**-...-**

Mientras permanecía aquella noche aun acurrucada en su cama pensando una y otra vez en su error y se reprochaba a si misma lo estupida que había sido al creer en él, la puerta se abrió y unos mechones castaños claros se dejaron ver desde esta. Era Ken.

"Ken ¿qué haces aquí?"

Él no respondió nada, solo se acerco a ella decisivo, se sentó a un costado de ella en la cama y mirándola directo a los ojos hizo la pregunta que ella jamás se esperaría por parte de él.

"¿Es cierto que te acostaste con él?"

Si, habían estado hablando de ella.

Ahora, su único temor era el como decirle a su querido amigo que era cierto. Ella sabia que Ken jamás había tenido un poco de simpatía por Leon pero que por ella se había comportado de una manera impecable.

"Sora, contéstame por favor"

Ella hizo gala de la mayor de sus fortalezas y después de un largo suspiro logro confesar aquello que mantenía un ambiente tenso en su habitación.

"Si Ken, mantuve relaciones con él en una ocasión"

El alivio y pena que le siguieron a esta confesión solo fueron un indicador de que todo mejoraría.

"¿Pero como pudiste!"

O tal vez no.

La forma en que Ken había pronunciado aquella interrogación era tan dolida que sintió aun mas vergüenza de si misma y no supo que decir. Simplemente observo en silencio como él se ponía de pie y daba vueltas en círculos una y otra vez, intentando calmarse.

Después de un largo silencio y de que los nervios y frustración de Ken se aplacaran ella pudo dar indicios de vida en aquella habitación, poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo.

"Ken, yo..."

Pero él no se lo permitió, poniendo una mano sobre su boca inquirió una vez más a tono desafiante.

"Y dime Sora¿por qué permitiste que ese imbecil te convenciera de algo como eso ¿Acaso no pudiste pensar en las consecuencias ¿En lo patán que era, de solo pensar que te puso un dedo y encima se atreve encima a humillarte de esa manera me dan ganas de..."

Con cada palabra pronunciada el tono de voz por parte de él se elevaba a deciveles alarmantes, preocupándola especialmente por que Sora sabia que sus padres lograrían oír aquella conversación y eso no traería nada bueno.

"Por favor Ken, baja el tono de voz mis padres te van a oír"

El tono suplicante de la voz de ella lo hizo entrar en razón y mirándola enternecido se disculpo de la manera mas sincera que jamás él hubiese tenido con ella.

"Lo siento Sora, es solo que realmente me tiene confundido. Pero te prometo que no voy a permitir que te vuelva a lastimar, de eso me encargo yo; ese patán se arrepentirá de haberte lastimado"

Ella sonrió tranquila y abrazándolo con fuerza logro aspirar el olor del perfume de su mejor amigo ¿cómo era que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo rico que olía?.

Aquellos pensamientos los olvido por completo al momento de oír la voz de su padre en la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Todo bien cariño?"

Ella se separo de Ken de la manera mas tranquila y mirando a su padre directo a los ojos asintió, presentía que habían oído todo. Interrogatorio seguro al siguiente día.

"Lo siento Sora, no era mi intención que oyeran"

"No te preocupes Ken, creo que si te lo hubiese dicho desde un principio esto no habría sucedido... es solo que me daba vergüenza contártelo"

El silencio reino de nueva cuenta en la habitación, parecía ser que las palabras entre los dos se habían terminado, pero entonces Sora miro a su amigo directo a los ojos al momento que inquiría con tristeza.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?"

Ella sintió como las lagrimas se agloparon en sus ojos al recordar cada instante de esa noche y las palabras que él le dijo sin cansancio, pero lo que se mantenía mas constante de todos aquellos momentos con Leon era la manera de desecharla.

Ken, no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor de su amiga, solo la abrazo con fuerza mientras le propinaba palabras de aliento, algún día Leon se las pagaría todas juntas.

**-...-**

"Sora ¿segura que te encuentras bien?"

Mia llevaba tiempo observándola, desde todo lo sucedido Sora se mostraba mas insegura y despistada de lo que nunca en su vida la hubiese visto, como si fuera poco se encontraban a cada instante con Leon y alguna de sus cincuenta novias rondando por todas partes y siempre alguien nuevo a quien ni conocía tenia alguna palabra hiriente para ella así no la ayudaban en lo absoluto.

"Si Mia, ya te dije que si. Deja de preocuparte"

Pero Sora sabia que no estaba bien. Estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarse de ciudad, sin embargo estaba más que consiente de que eso era totalmente absurdo, no arreglaría nada con esa actitud.

Cuando la campana del inicio de clases sonó a Mia no le quedo otro remedio mas que dejar a Sora sola e irse a su primera clase, si algo la reconfortaba al máximo era saber que Ken compartía clases con ella y de que jamás la dejaría sola.

"Bien, hora de enfrentar a los monstruos"

Esas fueron las palabras de Sora antes de ingresar al aula y encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Ken esperándola en su habitual lugar... después de todo no podía quejarse, tenia a alguien para siempre.


	4. Capitulo 4

**"Quisiera ser"**

**Por:** Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo más.

**A/N:** Pues bien... queria antes que nada darles asi **MIL GRACIAS** a los que me dejaron review, asu creanme que se super aprecian es una gran motivacion para una como escritora saber que la historia aunque sea a unas cuantas personas les gusta ¡y por esas pocas uno sigue en pie con la historia!.. asi que pues, realmente aprecio muchismo sus reviews.

Ahora como segundo punto, tambien unas grandes disculpas por tardar en publicar pero es que tuve un pequeño problema de edicion y pues ahi la llevaba con eso de la edicion del capitulo por que habia una parte que no me terminaba de convencer pero finalmente quedo y me gusto y espero que a ustedes tambien.

En fin, los dejo leer... ya despues abajo les podre la contestacion a algunos reviews que no eh contestado.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4**

Al principio Ken no logro entender como había sido posible que Sora se dejara convencer por Leon de mantener alguna relación fuera de la normal con él, pero a su mente indudablemente llegaron todas y cada una de las citas que tuvieron y lo que Sora le contaba.

Frente a ella Leon era un pequeño cachorro indefenso y lindo. Frente a los demás, un joven arrogante, grosero, despiadado... o a como Ken agradaba llamarle: un patán.

Después de todo lo que Mia le dijo no puso mucha atención en el colegio, pero si había algo que tenia mas que claro era la necesidad de hablar con Sora y preguntarle personalmente que había sucedido realmente, ella era su amiga antes que nada y a pesar de sentirse terriblemente frustrado de pensar que ella pudo ser de alguien mas que no era él quería saber la verdad para ayudar a su amiga.

Leon era capaz de todo y él no permitiría que Leon se burlara se SU Sora.

**-...-**

Estaba en su casa un poco inquieto, no se había atrevido a enfrentar a Sora aquel día, no creía poder soportar a Sora diciéndole que había sido de Leon. Pero cuando su teléfono celular sonó y miro en la pantalla el nombre de Mia tiritando comprendió que Mia confiaba en que él arreglaría las cosas. Sin importarle la hora tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió directo a casa de Sora.

Una vez en la puerta se sintió incapaz de hacerlo, pero al recordar lo delicado del asunto y lo tanto que lo implicaba a él de manera sentimental apresuro el paso hasta tocar la puerta. La madre de Sora lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

"Ken, que gusto me da verte. Seguro tu podrás ver que sucede con Sora" agrego consternada "No ha salido en todo el día de su habitación y se niega a contarnos que ha sucedido. Tal vez tu puedas lograrlo"

Permitiéndole el acceso a la casa él sonrió tranquilo y camino con rapidez hacia las escaleras, cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sora sintió un vació embriagándolo y sin dudarlo mas asomo su cara a la obscura habitación de Sora.

"Ken¿qué haces aquí?"

La voz de ella sonaba tan triste que eso le partió el alma, encendió la luz rápidamente y se acerco a ella sin decir una sola palabra, se sentó a un costado de ella en la cama y armándose de valor afronto la realidad esperando que no lo golpeara demasiado duro.

"¿Es cierto que te acostaste con él?"

Miró el miedo en los ojos de ella y sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón ante sus sospechas pero no daría nada por sentado hasta no oír de la boca de ella la verdad. Ansioso y algo desesperando ante el silencio de ella le suplico una respuesta intentando sonar lo mas tranquilo posible.

"Sora, contéstame por favor"

La vio suspirar, como intentando reunir el valor necesario para confesar algún pecado y el ambiente se tenso por un segundo. Lo que vino después solamente termino de afirmar sus sospechas.

"Si Ken, mantuve relaciones con él en una ocasión"

La vio relajarse ante su confesión, pero contrario a ella él sintió que no podría manejar la situación con calma durante más tiempo. Desesperado e impotente exclamo a tono de reproche.

"¿Pero como pudiste!"

Se sintió tan herido por un momento que creyó que de estar Leon cerca de él lo mataría en segundos, reaccionando un poco y dándose cuenta de que así no ayudaría a Sora en lo mas mínimo se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos una y otra vez.

Poco después agradeció a Sora internamente por no decir nada hasta verlo mas calmado y poniéndose de pie lo enfrento.

"Ken, yo..."

Realmente sintió que lo de menos era que ella le diese explicaciones, la callo poniendo su mano levemente sobre su boca y sintiendo la sangre hervir en un lapsus posesivo inquirió desafiante.

"Y dime Sora¿por qué permitiste que ese imbecil te convenciera de algo como eso¿Acaso no pudiste pensar en las consecuencias¿En lo patán que era, de solo pensar que te puso un dedo y encima se atreve encima a humillarte de esa manera me dan ganas de..."

No se dio cuenta de que su tono de voz había aumentado con cada palabra y Sora le dijo suplicante.

"Por favor Ken, baja el tono de voz mis padres te van a oír"

Entrando en razón, la miro apenado y se disculpo sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Sora no se merecía que le hablase así, Leon era el culpable de todo.

"Lo siento Sora, es solo que realmente me tiene confundido. Pero te prometo que no voy a permitir que te vuelva a lastimar, de eso me encargo yo; ese patán se arrepentirá de haberte lastimado"

Al verla sonreír se sintió mejor y sintiendo como los brazos de ella se amoldaban a él en un tierno pero fuerte abrazo, respondió a este pensando que de no ser por que estaban en esa situación se le declararía ahí mismo sin importar si lo rechazaba o no.

La voz del Sr. Naegino lo hizo despertar de esa ilusión.

"¿Todo bien cariño?"

Separándose de él Sora se dirigió a su padre y mientras asentía su papá desaparecía del lugar. Se sintió tan estúpido, por su culpa sus padres ahora estarían enterados del problema y seguro la estarían fastidiando hasta oírla sacar todo. Intento disculpase.

"Lo siento Sora, no era mi intención que oyeran"

"No te preocupes Ken, creo que si te lo hubiese dicho desde un principio esto no habría sucedido... es solo que me daba vergüenza contártelo"

Si se lo hubiese dicho antes seguro que lo tomaba igual o peor que en esos momentos. Después de un largo silencio Sora busco sus ojos y con las lágrimas atentando a salir pregunto consternada.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?"

Ken solo la abrazo con fuerza mientras intentaba reanimarla, por dentro sentía que quemaba. Leon se las pagaría todas juntas.

**-...-**

Los siguientes días fueron unos de los más desafiantes para la paciencia de Ken. Los rumores de Leon y Sora eran cada vez mas frecuentes, encima la ausencia de ella levantaba sospechas.

"Oí que la muy tonta se embarazo, creyó que así amarraría a Leon, pero él no es tan tonto como para caer en ese juego"

Alcanzo a oír aquella mañana mientras dos chicas hablaban de los últimos chismes, apretó los puños molesto pero se contuvo de interferir.

"Gracias pequeña"

Aquella voz detrás de él no era la de nadie mas que Leon, se volteo a mirarlo y Leon lo miro un segundo para después ignorarlo y tomar de la barbilla a una chica de un grado debajo de ellos, susurrando algo a su oído y alejándose de ella.

Al pasar Leon a un lado de él sonrió con burla mientras lanzaba una pregunta al aire.

"¿Cómo estas amigo?"

Ken no respondió nada, solo lo miro partir casi a punto de estallar. No armaría un escándalo en medio del pasillo por mucho que deseara tomarlo del cuello y romperle la cara ahí mismo.

"Me contó Leon que Sora fue la que planeo todo, esa chica es todo un estuche de monerías. Se veía tan tranquila"

Al oír aquello intento pasarlo desapercibido y lo logro pero justo cuando tentaba con dirigirse a su aula, escucho otro comentario que lo hizo detenerse y oír detenidamente.

"Seguro que Leon no era el primero con el que se acostaba, creo que seria apropiado seducirla. No creo que tarde en abrir la piernas"

No lo soporto mas, se volteo molesto a encarar a aquel chico y lo aprisiono contra su casillero; mirándolo directo a los ojos desprendiendo fuego siseo.

"No te atrevas a hablar de Sora de esa manera nunca mas. ¿Entendiste?"

El chico que era de un grado debajo que ellos y considerablemente más pequeño que Ken palideció ante su acción y sin emitir una sola palabra asintió.

Al sentir las miradas de varias personas sobre él, Ken reacciono y acomodando su ropa soltó al chico sin dejar de mirarle. El pobre chico salio corriendo y Ken ignorando a los demás camino hacia su salón.

Mientras la clase de historia transcurría pensaba una y otra vez en Sora y todo lo que tendría que enfrentar, aunque a pesar de su preocupación estaba seguro de que Sora lograría superarlo, no cabían dudas de que había comentarios muy ofensivos y sin duda la afectarían. De todos modos ahí estaba él para apoyarla.

Y así fue durante todo ese tiempo. Para Ken Robbins su mayor prioridad en aquellos momentos se limitaba al nombre Sora Naegino, su entrañable amiga y la mujer que mas quería en este mundo.

Después de unos cuatro meses en los cuales las cosas habían estado terribles para Sora él había estado ahí y no la había soltado un solo momento. Si con una pequeña palabra reconfortante podía apoyarla y hacerla sentir mejor cuando las cosas se tornaban de lo mas insoportables eso tendría de él, pero a su punto de vista su mayor reto en defenderla fue el día que se que había enfrentado finalmente a Leon.

Jamás lo olvidaría mientras viviera.

**-...-**

Aquel día especialmente tenia un muy buen humor para ser víspera de exámenes ínter semestrales, mientras la mayoría se encontraba un poco preocupado por estos él se mostraba de buen humor y sobre todo contento, no podía negar que a pesar de las circunstancias un poco pesadas en cuanto a Sora se trataba aún guardaba un poco de tiempo para si mismo y ese tiempo era el que le proporcionaba aquel día ese semblante.

"Buenos días Ken" Saludó Sora llegando hasta él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Apenado él respondió un saludo solo audible para ella.

"¿Nos vamos al salón, necesito que me ayudes con algo"

Tomando sus libros de matemáticas financieras ambos se dirigían al salón cuando unas risas provenientes de aun lado los distrajeron. Pero lo que venia no lo esperaban.

"Sora¿así que ahora buscas consuelo en los brazos de Ken?"

Leon que era quien había pronunciado aquello se encontraba recargado en su casillero.

"Por favor Leon no fastidies" Contesto Sora visiblemente irritada.

Aquella era la primera vez que Sora se atrevía a hacer frente a algún comentario hacia ella y lo que mas sorprendió a los presentes fue su determinación ante Leon, no parecía intimidada.

Tomando con mas fuerzas sus libros entre sus manos inicio el camino de vuelta mientras Ken la seguía, pero Leon no se dio por vencido y no conforme con aquella forma en que Sora lo había desechado los siguió a paso rápido, solo para enfrentarlos una vez mas antes de ingresar a su aula.

"No podrás deshacerte tan fácilmente de mi Sora, no basta con querer hacerte la fuerte ni mucho menos la ofendida conmigo. Todos aquí sabemos que fue lo que realmente sucedió"

La risa burlona que escapo de los labios de él fue el inicio de un coraje que Ken solo tenia para Leon, decidido a enfrentarlo lo miro directo a los ojos sin decir nada, a diferencia de él, Leon parecía no querer parar ahí.

"¿Qué sucede Robbins¿estas molesto, venga... no deberías estarlo. Es mas deberías estar agradecido que estoy defendiendo tu posición como hombre, andar cerca de mujeres como Sora no es nada bueno"

"¡Cállate, no voy a permitir que hables así de ella" Agregó visiblemente molesto Ken acercándose a Leon desafiante.

Sora que se había mantenido callada hasta aquel momento presa de un sentimiento de melancolía tomo a Ken del brazo en un intento por evitar una confrontación entre ellos.

"Por favor Ken"

Pero él no la escucho, sin quitar la mirada de los fríos ojos de Leon intento defenderla.

"Lo que sucede aquí Leon es que no puedes superar el hecho de que Sora ya no vive de ti y que simplemente para ella no estas mas en el mapa"

Leon rió burlón pero no respondió nada y Ken dando por sentado que había ganado tomo a Sora de la mano en un intento por entrar al aula.

"Pero para mi jamás dejara de ser lo que es... una ofrecida"

Las siguientes palabras pasaron por la mente de Ken como un eco que solo lo hacia hervir de cólera en contra de Leon, apretó los puños intentando calmarse pero esta vez no tenia solución.

El resto de los presentes al no ver acción por parte de nadie pensaron que aquel espectáculo había terminado ante esta declaración por parte de Leon y comenzaron a dispersarse, pero sin previo aviso Ken propino a Leon un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo sin defensa.

Al levantar su rostro Leon propino a Ken una de las miradas mas gélidas que jamás le hubiese dado a alguien. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo? Y lo que mas calaba hondo en su mente era la razón por la cual lo había hecho. Después de limpiar de su rostro pequeños rastros de sangre argumentó.

"¿Quién demonios crees que eres para golpearme Robbins?"

Su tono de voz era mas amenazante que nunca, y contrario a lo que muchos pensaron Ken sonrió victorioso antes de contestar.

"¿Acaso eso importa?. Lo único que espero te quede muy en claro es que con Sora no te metes"

La sonrisa de Ken en su rostro se desvaneció al momento de sentir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. La fuerza con la cual Leon lo había golpeado sin previo aviso lo había dejado algo aturdido pero no lo suficiente como para tumbarlo o hacerlo flaquear. Al contrario, se mantuvo de pie pese a todo y no dio indicio alguno de querer darse por vencido o mostrar dolor siquiera.

A aquel golpe por parte de Leon prosiguieron una multitud de estos por parte de ambos, la pelea había iniciado y no se veía el momento en que alguno de los dos se diera por vencido; aun estando aturdidos y adoloridos continuaban intentando dar a su oponente el máximo de dolor posible.

Fuera de aquella pequeña atmósfera que los dos habían creado a su alrededor se encontraba una gran cantidad de alumnos y amigos de ambos presenciando el acto. Entre esos Sora, la cual no dejaba de gritarle a Ken que se detuviera pero Ken simplemente hacia caso omiso a todos sus llamados. Quería terminar lo que había iniciado y no se detendría hasta el final.

"¡Ken, por favor detente!"

Aquella no era la primera vez que oía a Sora gritar su nombre y esa misma frase en la misma oración, sin embargo esa vez fue diferente. De pronto un par de brazos lo tomaron con fuerza de la camisa y lo separaron de Leon, el cual se encontraba casi debajo de él.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

Su profesor de Matemáticas lo veía con una expresión que variaba entre el horror, asombro y la decepción. Pero ni tanto él como Leon respondieron algo, estando de frente con el profesor frente a ambos Leon lo miró una vez mas antes de intentar agredirlo de nuevo al momento que el profesor se interponía entre ambos.

"Los dos¡a la dirección!"

Ninguno movió un solo músculo a partir de ese momento, podía sentir como su mandíbula estaba casi trabada de la tensión y el coraje que aun formaban parte de él, justo cuando hizo un vago intento por huir de la situación el profesor lo tomo del brazo y los dirigió a ambos directo a la oficina del director.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Ken no tuvo miedo de enfrentar algo que había hecho de manera casi totalmente conciente, si el director pretendía que se arrepintiese de aquel episodio no lo lograría.

**-...-**

"Solo espero que les quede claro que este tipo de conductas son inaceptables en esta escuela" Declaró el director viendo a los dos jóvenes que frente a él fruncían el seño en modo de desaprobación.

Desde el momento de ingresar a aquella oficina tomados por el brazo de uno de los profesores no habían dejado un segundo de mirarse de manera defensiva y de intentar culpar al otro en lo mayor posible sin poder ayudar al director a solucionar el problema.

Lo que mas complicaba el asunto era que parecía ser que ninguno de los dos estaba arrepentido de su conducta y de que aun estando en las deplorables condiciones que se encontraban parecían querer demostrar al otro ser inmune al dolor.

Nervioso ante la situación, el director bufó y los miro profundo antes de proseguir.

"Regresen a sus aulas, no tengo pruebas para culpar a alguno de los dos en concreto así que los dos tendrán su castigo. Yo les avisare después como y cuando será"

Sin decir nada los dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron rumbo a la salida y una vez fuera del lugar se miraron desafiándose una vez mas antes de partir a sus respectivas aulas.

**-...-**

Y así era como Ken Robbins se encontraba llegando a su casa ese día después de haber dejado a Sora en la suya, podía recordar con claridad todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que antecedieron a aquella fecha y principalmente aquella pelea después de la cual Leon parecía haber desaparecido de sus vidas, al menos en físico, por que seguía calando hondo en Sora a ratos... pero Ken estaba decidido a demostrarle a Sora que él podía ser algo mas.

Era el tiempo de intentarlo.

* * *

¿Y bien, que les parecio?... ¡espero que haya sido de su agrado!. 

Ahora si, contestacion de los reviews

**Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero seguir viendote por aca y que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado.

**Susan:** Gracias, pues tengo varios proyectos de fics... y hasta ahora este es el unico llevado a cabo... si embargo escribo un fic de KS con mi gran amiga (y sis) Maggy... puedes encontrar el link al fic directamente en mi profile. ¡Espero y te guste!.

**Caro:** Jajaja no te preocupes, la verdad mi personaje favorito es Leon (y Ken!) asi que imaginate que contradiccion, pero la trama se presta... ya veras despues que sucede con ese bomboncito... y en cuanto a lo alternativo, generalmente mis fics van mas a lo alternativo, pero por ahi ese fic que le comentaba a Susan que escribo con mi sis de hecho no es alternativo jaja, pero tiene varias situaciones que no se esperan... en fin, espero seguirte viendo por aca, ciao.

**Lin:** Jajaja matarlo!... nooooo, sera malo pero aun es mi preciosoooo... jajaja... pero hey que todo en esta vida se paga asi que no sabemos que le podria suceder! lol... nos estamos viendo, ciao.

**Arlet:** Hey, gracias por tu comentario... y si, la pareja de Ken y Sora es hermosa... a mi me gusta mucho pero igual y me super late la pareja de LeonxSora y por ahi tengo varios proyectos basados en la misma pero pues ahi siguen guardados jeje... ya a ver cuando salen del cajoncito. En fin, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y pues nos seguiremos viendo, no?.

**Sis:** Sis, neta que sin ti este fic hoy no estaria aqui, gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios constructivos jajaja... TECUEME!.

Y bueno ¡los vere en el proximo capitulo o review!


	5. Capitulo 5

"**Quisiera ser"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo más.

**A/N:** ¡Hola, aqui yo haciendo acto de prescencia finalmente!.

Mil disculpas por la tardanza en cuanto a actualizar el fic pero ultimamente eh estado muy ocupada con la universidad y otros compromisos. Pero no importa, lo importante por ahora es que finalmente **LOGRE** tener un poco de tiempo para mi y mi musa y pues salio este capitulillo de ahi mismo... ¡espero poder entregarles proximamente el capitulo que viene!.

¡Sin quitarles mas tiempo los dejo leer a gustito!

**P.D:** Disfruten el capo y los RR contestados los pueden leer abajito jiji.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Dos semanas después de aquel día que vieron el atardecer Sora estaba absorta mirando el techo de su habitación mientras pensaba en muchas cosas, pero aquella que acaparaba casi totalmente su atención era Ken.

Para ella no solo era su mejor amigo y confidente por excelencia, probablemente podría compararlo como a un hermano pero sabia que tal vez eso no seria suficiente para describirlo... pensándolo bien realmente no tenia una definición correcta para definirlo.

A su punto de vista Ken tenia tantas facetas que a pesar de conocerlo de años a veces no lograba terminar de descubrir del todo quien era él.

Conocía al Ken preocupado, al Ken feliz, al Ken molesto e incluso al enamorado... no, no conocía a ese ultimo Ken.

"¿Quién podrá gustarle?"

Aquella pregunta al aire le hacia tener tantas dudas que después de pensarlo mucho rodó sobre su cama pensando en el que sucedería si Ken estuviese enamorado de ella; sacudiendo su cabeza se reprimió mentalmente por aquel pensamiento tan absurdo.

"Eso jamás sucederá, yo solo soy su amiga... su amiga y nada mas"

Sin llegar a ninguna conclusión prefirió dejar de pensar en cosas tan irrelevantes y salio a dar un paseo para despejarse.

**-...-**

Su actitud había cambiado tan de pronto que no lograba explicarse que sucedía por la mente de su amigo. Las semanas anteriores seguía siendo aquel Ken que siempre había sido, aquel que la apoyaba y no la dejaba jamás sola.

Ahora se mantenía constantemente mas ocupado como para compartir algunos momentos con ella y últimamente charlaba a todas horas con Mia. Interrumpiendo sus conversaciones siempre en cuanto ella se les unía.

"¡Buenos días chicos!" Saludo ella un tanto insegura mientras Ken y Mia detenían de pronto su charla.

"Buenos días Sora" respondió él antes de ponerse de pie y caminar directo dentro del edificio.

Ella lo observo atónita, en esta ocasión el descaro había sido demasiado y no pudo aguantar mas a preguntar si sucedía algo.

"Mia¿te... te puedo preguntar algo?"

Su amiga la miro un poco extrañada pero asintió mientras tomaba su mochila con firmeza y emprendía su camino rumbo al edificio junto con Sora.

"¿Esta Ken molesto conmigo o algo así?" Se mordió el labio nerviosa esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

"Claro que no¿qué te hace pensar eso Sora?. Ken es el mismo de siempre"

"Pero---"

"Disculpa, me tengo que ir. Hoy tengo a primera hora geometría y si no llego a tiempo el profesor se enoja. Hablamos después"

"Si..."

Sintió las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos de pronto¿por qué se tenia que poner tan sensible ante una situación tan tonta como esa?.

Ken era su amigo y ella lo sabia, el hecho de que ella no tuviese nada que hacer no significaba que él también no tuviera algo que hacer. Y sobre todo, el hecho de que su vida amorosa fuera de mal en peor no significaba que la de él también. ¿Por qué tan solo no le decían de una buena vez que eran novios?.

Frustrada golpeo el piso antes de avanzar rumbo a su aula. Ese día no se sentaría ni remotamente cerca de Ken, después de todo él no la extrañaría.

**-...-**

"¿Segura que funcionara Mia, la noto desanimada y eso no me agrada"

La preocupación en la voz de Ken era mas que notoria y Mia lo miro enternecida¿tanto era el amor que él sentía por ella?.

Ellos dos habían concretado que sus citas serian todas la tardes en la biblioteca de la escuela para poder ultimar detalles acerca de cómo el plan que Mia había conjurado iba avanzando y aquella tarde no seria la excepción.

"Estoy segura de que funcionara Ken, esta mañana me ha preguntado muy alterada si estas molesto con ella"

"¿Qué le contestaste?" Pregunto él ansioso.

"No te preocupes, nada fuera de lo normal. Solamente le dije que claro que no, que eres el mismo Ken de siempre"

Al notar la expresión de preocupación en los ojos de su amigo agrego.

"Tarde o temprano caerá en cuentas y veras que todo marchara viento en popa Ken. Sora te quiere, créeme que así es. Solo tiene que esclarecer su mente y si la dejas respirar por si sola un tiempo se dará cuenta de lo que realmente siente por ti"

"¿Estas segura, no quiero perderla Mia. Yo se que me necesita, además... creo que no ha superado del todo a Leon y él... él gracias a Dios no se le acerca ni un centímetro" Agrego de manera acida mientras buscaba una ficha bibliográfica.

Mia rió entretenida mientras lo veía buscar entre los cajones y contesto mas convencida que nunca.

"Créeme que esta noche no soñara con Oswald, alguien mas acaparara sus pensamientos... y apostaría cualquier cosa a que ese alguien serás tu"

Como gesto simpático ella le guiño un ojo para darle un poco de picardía al asunto y él rió mas relajado esperando que así fuera.

**-...-**

Sora caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos rumbo a su casa.

Los había visto en la biblioteca, y ahora no le cabía la mas mínima duda de que eran novios. ¿Por qué no se lo decían, ella no se molestaría... no señor, al contrario. Estaría feliz por sus amigos... ¿no era así?.

Estando tan metida en sus pensamientos no había visto hacia donde se dirigía y de pronto había chocado con alguien cayendo directamente sobre el asfalto. Poniéndose de pie aun un poco aturdida se disculpo amablemente.

"Disculpe, no me fije por donde iba"

Al levantar la mirada su cara se congelo y la persona frente a ella sonrió arrogante.

"No me extraña eso de ti Sora, parece ser que nunca te das cuenta de lo que haces"

¿En que momento se había topado con Leon en medio de la calle¿acaso las cosas no podían salirle mejor?. Definitivamente en estas ultimas semanas en lo último que había pensado era Leon, pero verlo sin duda alguna la hacia sentirse amenazada.

"Bien, adiós" Contestó ella cortante antes de emprender de nueva cuenta su camino y apresurando el paso intentando alejarse de él.

Pero de pronto una mano la tomo con fuerza del brazo obligándola a detenerse.

"Espera... necesito hablar contigo"

Leon la había obligado a voltear su vista hacia él y ahora ella peleaba por su libertad sin mucho éxito.

"Escúchame solo un momento y prometo no volver a molestar" agrego él soltándola.

"Esta bien, pero apresúrate por que tengo algunas cosas que hacer"

Estaba nerviosa, hacia mucho que él no le dirigía la palabra y eso solo significaba problemas, sin embargo paso un tiempo antes de que él emitiera palabra alguna y mirándola a lo ojos hizo lo que jamás pensó él haría.

"Lo siento" Y sin decir mas camino hacia el camino contrario alejándose de ella.

Sora se quedo unos instantes más parada en aquel mismo punto antes de reaccionar. Debía de estar soñando, Leon no se había disculpado con ella y eso jamás había sucedido.

"Pero si lo hizo" Inquirió inquieta mientras llegaba a su casa y saludaba a sus papas un poco ofuscada.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado! - limpiandose la gota de sudorde la frente - en fin...

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, recuerden que si hay algo que uno aprecia mucho y como diria una chica de la que leo fics aqui mismo, nuestro pago son sus reviews. ¡Espero poder leer pronto los de ustedes con sus opiniones!

En cuanto a todos aquellos que me dejaron por el capitulo anterior, aqui estan sus respuestas:

**Sis:** Ahh jaja esta vez te toco primera. Bien, antes que nada gracias - TECUEME MUITO - por que si no me insistieras tanto seguramente mi musa no se pondria busa jajaja... la falta de tiempo puede crear muchas lagunas pero si uno se lo permite creo que es mas pecado que nada. En fin, gracias por siempre tener aunque sea un pequeño espacio para darme tu humilde opinion.

**Caro:** Ay niña... pues si gustas puedes agregarme al msn, en mi profile encuentras mi direccion de correo electronico y seguro que si tienes alguna duda te puedo ayudar si esta en mis posibilidades¡seria una gustaso!. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Kitty:** ¿Como estas chica, bien. Antes que nada gracias por tu sincera opinion, yo siempre eh dicho que todo tipo de comentarios son aceptados... no todos tenemos el mismo punto de vista. Aunque creo que probablemente prejuzgaste un poco mi punto de vista de Leon, yo siempre lo eh dicho AMO A LEON... pero este es el papel que le toca jugar y puede cambiar... jijiji... espero que este capo si haya llendo tus expectativas y pues... ¡estamos en contacto!

**Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe:** ¡Hola de nuevo, mil gracias por tus comentarios... jajaja siempre breves pero significativos... espero no defraudarte con este capi... por cierto¿cual es tu nombre?... ¡asi creo que seria mas facil identificarte!... nos estamos viendo... ciao

**ShAd3ss.Darkness**¡Mucho gusto y bienvenida a QS! jajaja... espero poder seguir viendote por aca y que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado... mil gracias por tomaren cuenta y dejar un rr...

**Romantic-Star-Alex:** Muchas gracias por tu rr, espero que el capo haya sido de tu agrado y ps nos estaremos viendo por aca. Ciao

**InyKary:** Mas vale tarde que nunca, gracias por tomar en cuenta dejar un rr y espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado... ¡mucho gusto!

Y pues ahora si... hasta la proxima y... ya adios... jaja.


	6. Capitulo 6

"**Quisiera ser"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo más.

**A/N:** ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos, al parecer este es el ultimo capitulo que les entregare en lo que va del año. Ha sido un año diferente a los demas, no tanto dificil... mas bien ajetreado... jaja, universidad y otras cosas no me han permitido terminar el caitulo 7, pero les prometo que en cuanto lo tenga se los subire, consideren este un lindo regalo de mi parte.

Ahora, solo me basta dejarlos leer no sin antes recordarles que segun un envio de FF, a partir no recuerdo bien la fecha los RR se pueden contestar, pero solo directamente al email de la persona por medio de un link que se nos proporciona. Asi que recuerden que para mi sera un gran gusto responder a sus RR, siempre y cuando se pueda, recuerden que esto es solo para aquellos que dejan el RR habiendo iniciado su sesion. Si bien, quienes no esten inscritos pueden dejarme su email para que se los responda, o inscribirse.

¡Gracias por todo y nos vemos el proximo año!

P.D: Disfruten el capitulo

**Capitulo 6**

Había estado notando un comportamiento muy extraño en Sora desde hacia unos días, y contrariamente a todos los consejos que Mia le había dado acerca de darle un poco de tiempo a solas él se sentía en la necesidad de acercarse a ella y preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Si había algo que nunca le había agradado era ver a Sora de una manera distinta a como siempre la había visto y mucho menos no saber que sucedía con ella.

Tomando un papel lo más discretamente posible le escribió una nota a Sora y pidió a uno de sus compañeros que le pasara el papel a Sora. Siguió el recorrido que el papel tuvo que tomar hasta encontrarse en las manos de ella, estaba ansioso por su respuesta. Pero contrario a lo que pensó ella se disculpo con el profesor para salir del aula dejándolo totalmente confundido.

Nervioso se rasco la nuca e intento poner atención a la clase, pero ciertamente su mente se encontraba en otro lugar intentando saber por que la reacción de ella y espero impaciente mirando la puerta con ansiedad.

Pero ella simplemente no regreso y él se dijo a si mismo que sin importar las palabras de Mia esa misma tarde él se encargaría de ir directamente a la casa de ella y aclarar la situación, sabia que era precipitado pero definitivamente no quería esperar mas... y es que había esperado tanto.

"Robbins"

Aquel llamado tan severo hacia él lo hizo regresar a la realidad solo para encontrarse con el profesor de Economía mirándolo desde el pizarrón con un gis en mano y dispuesto a cometer alguno de sus famosos ataques andropausicos por los cuales era famoso.

"Si profesor"

"Si lo que quería era irse con la Srita. Naegino bien pudo haberlo mencionado desde un principio y me habría ahorrado la pena de bajarle un punto por no prestar atención en clases"

"Lo siento profesor, yo---"

"No vale la pena que discuta Robbins. El punto menos ya esta marcado y para la próxima le aconsejo mantener su problemas fuera del aula"

"Si profesor"

Maldiciendo a sus adentros por aquel punto menos regreso su mente hacia el tema que realmente le importaba en ese momento y se trataba solamente de cómo decirle las cosas de manera clara sin sonar desesperado.

**-...-**

"Mira quien viene ahí Leon"

Yoh rió con sorna al ver pasar a Sora un tanto aturdida rumbo a la salida del edificio y rumbo al patio principal. Pero él no respondió nada, solo la observo salir en silencio mientras la escrutaba con la mirada, hacia tanto que no la veía de esa manera, tan alterada y se pregunto que pasaría con ella.

Dándose cuenta de que no podría siquiera preguntarle por que ella le daría el avión una vez mas pensó en el que era cierto que él había cometido muchos errores y ciertamente el haber echado a Sora de su vida era uno de ellos... se arrepentía tanto, incluso jamás se imagino a si mismo pidiéndole disculpas a como lo había hecho hacia unos días.

Y es que la extrañaba tanto, ninguna de las chicas posteriores a ella habían logrado llenar ese algo que ella había logrado llenar y él la había humillado cruelmente sin razón, todo por seguir teniendo su imagen. Todo por una estúpida apuesta.

"¿Sigues ahí?" Pregunto Yoh petulante.

"Si, vamos... tenemos cosas que hacer"

Y tomando las llaves de su auto se dirigieron directo al patio principal.

**-..-**

Desesperado, al termino de la clase Ken fue directo a buscar a Sora y al no encontrar rastros de ella se dirigió directamente al salón de Mia a contarle lo sucedido en la clase de Economía.

"¿Estas seguro de que no esta en la escuela?"

La preocupación en los ojos de ella era más que evidente.

"No, ya la busque... ¿se encontrara bien?. Mia créeme que no se veía nada bien cuando salio del aula y... creo que seria prudente que hoy fuera a hablar con ella y le dijera todo"

"¡Estas loco acaso?. Vamos Ken, ese no es el plan. Tenemos que seguir el plan"

"¡Pero es evidente que el plan no esta funcionando!. Yo no puedo verla de esta manera, sin importar que esta tarde voy a su casa a hablar con ella aunque sea lo ultimo que haga"

Ken estaba determinado y en esta ocasión Mia no podría disuadirlo a que hiciera lo que ella creía prudente así que un tanto ofendida pero entendiendo que después de todo la decisión era de él, le deseo la mejor de las suertes y después camino rumbo al laboratorio sin mas.

"Lo siento Mia, pero creo que es lo mejor"

**-...-**

"Mamá, ya estoy en casa"

Sora estaba llegando a su casa después de salirse de la clase de Economía. Aquella nota de Ken la había deslocado. No le hablaba en semanas, se portaba chocante con ella y de la nada le manda una nota preguntándole si se encontraba bien y que recordara que podía contar con él.

¿Pero donde había estado en esos últimos días?.

"Seguramente saliendo con Mia" Pensó severa mientras se dejaba caer en su cama con pesadez.

Y ciertamente no sabia que era lo que mas le molestaba, el hecho de que Ken no reparara ni un segundo de ella y que a Mia la idolatrara o el que sus amigos no le tuviesen la confianza para decirle que eran novios. Aunque pensándolo bien – concluyo después de dar unas vueltas sobre la cama - probablemente eso era lo que la tenia de esa manera... el hecho de que ellos fueran novios.

Sacudiendo su cabeza estresada intento dormir un rato para despejarse. Y eso fue lo que hizo durante unas horas... hasta que algo la levanto delicadamente llamándola al oído y aquella voz le era inconfundible.

"Sora, despierta por favor"

Ken la miraba enternecido mientras ella terminaba de despejarse y sentía sus mejillas ruborizarse. ¿Ahora que más podía salir mal?.

"Ken¿qué haces aquí?" Se froto los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz y sentándose adecuadamente en la cama mientras él tomaba asiento en la silla de su escritorio.

"Necesitamos hablar"

Y no supo por que, pero el escalofrió que recorrió su espina le indico solo una cosa. Ken abordaría un tema serio. Solo esperaba no fuera lo que ella pensaba.


	7. Capitulo 7

"**Quisiera ser"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo, sino algo más.

**A/N:** ¡Hola a todos!

Aqui yo regresando con este el primer capitulo del año de QS. Este capitulo es practicamente recien salido del horno. A como les habre comentado en el capitulo anterior, habia perdido este capitulo cuando mi computadora se estropeo - ¿si lo comente verdad? - y pues ahora lo eh tenido que volver a reescribir e inspirarme y gracias a Dios que lo logre.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus RR y pues ahora, los dejo disfrutar de este capi que todos habiamos estado esperando.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

No pudo esperar mucho para ir a la casa de Sora. Al termino de las clases tomo sus cosas y se fue rumbo a su casa dispuesto a charlar con ella. Estaba decidido a esta vez no dejarse por nada y simplemente sacarlo de su organismo. Nervioso tocó el timbre antes de que la mamá de ella le abriese la puerta.

"¡Ken, que gusto verte. ¿Vienes a ver a Sora?"

Él asintió aun un poco nervioso pero decidido y mientras la Sra. Naegino lo dejaba entrar inspeccionaba el lugar en busca de Sora.

"No esta aquí, esta en su habitación. Regresó temprano de clases y no ha salido de ahí. Creo que se ha quedado dormida"

"Gracias señora. ¿Será que le pueda decir que estoy aquí?"

"Ohh¿pero que dices Ken?. Pasa a su cuarto y no te preocupes que no me molesto. Levántala. Confió en ti" Y guiñándole un ojo lo empujo rumbo a las escaleras.

Por un momento pensó que su mamá quiso darle a entender otra cosa pero prefirió tratar de concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer y lo estaba logrando a pesar de que sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba nervioso. ¿Lo rechazaría ella o lo aceptaría?. Jamás lo sabría si no lo intentaba. Este era su momento y lo aprovecharía.

"¿Sora?"

Al entrar a la habitación la encontró en total silencio y corroboro lo que la Sra. Naegino le había dicho.

Sora estaba dormida, la observo por unos momentos dormir y corroboro que realmente era hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquellos labios que él desearía poder probar estaban ahí frente a él. Solo le faltaba una cosa y eso era algo que siempre le había encantado de ella, su tierna mirada... aquella mirada que siempre parecía expresar más de lo que quería, era tan transparente.

Deseó que ella despertara en ese momento, pero supo que ella no lo haría a menos que él la levantara, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que tenia el sueño pesado y tomando con delicadeza su mejilla con las manos susurro a su oído.

"Sora, soy Ken. Despierta"

Pero ella no se inmuto, así que la movió un poco sin conseguir resultado alguno y continúo llamándola suavemente al oído esperando que despertara.

"Sora... Sora, despierta por favor"

Después de unos minutos de estar llamándola sin respuesta alguna se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la movió un poco mientras se acercaba a su oído y susurraba una vez más que por favor despertara.

"Sora, despierta por favor"

Y fue así cuando finalmente ella lo hizo, le pareció mas hermosa aun al verla de esa manera y nervioso ante su propia actitud de un golpe se puso se pie.

"Ken¿qué haces aquí?" Pregunto ella frotándose los ojos y después mirándolo directo sin pestañear.

No pudo mas, aterrado se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró y antes de que ella pudiese siquiera protestar se armo de valor para hablar.

"Necesitamos hablar"

Una vez dicho aquello se sintió más que aliviado, definitivamente era bueno para su organismo decir aquellas palabras y aun estando un poco nervioso se puso de pie y comenzó a explicar todo.

"No se por donde comenzar pero creo que lo ideal seria por el principio"

Tomo una bocanada de aire y prosiguió mas tranquilo

"No se cuando comenzó todo esto Sora, solo se que así fue… inicio y comencé a sentir todo esto tan extraño en mi interior, es algo que no se puede describir ni controlar, solo sientes es una sensación como si tu corazón saliera por tu boca si la vez con otra persona o si no te habla un día o dos. No puedo seguir a si y tengo que decírtelo, tengo que actuar"

Para ese entonces Sora se encontraba de pie y noto que lo miraba un poco consternada¿acaso ella sentía lo mismo?. Jamás lo sabría si no terminaba de confesarse. Tomando sus manos entre las de el la miro directo a los ojos y se acerco a ella un poco para sentirla mas cerca.

"Sora, lo que intento decirte es que yo…"

Pero justo en ese momento cuando comenzaba finalmente a declararse la miro, tenia sus ojos cerrados y su respiración estaba agitada, sus labios parcialmente abiertos. En aquel instante, lo único que sintió fue un irreverente impulso por besarla y eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando sintió como un par de brazos lo apartaban.

Abriendo lo ojos nuevamente se encontró con Sora a punto de llorar.

"¿Acaso estas loco, no te lo permitiré Ken"

La miro confuso¿a que se refería con eso?. Pero antes de poder replicar siquiera ella continúo.

"No jugaras conmigo ni con Mia. ¿Qué clase de persona eres?. Andas con Mia y después de decirme todo lo que sientes por ella intentas besarme. ¡No puedo creerlo!"

"Sora yo… déjame explicarte, estas malinterpretándolo todo"

Se acerco de nuevo a ella pero Sora lo tomo con fuerza del brazo y con un poco de dificultad lo fue arrastrando fuera de su habitación.

"No tienes que explicar nada. Olvidemos el asunto"

Y una vez que lo saco del cuarto inquirió decidida.

"Y cuando decidas no estropearlo con Mia, avísame. Adiós Ken"

Ken se quedo sin saber que decir y finalmente derrotado se dirigió a su casa. En ese momento se sentía frustrado y aterrado pero sobre todo molesto con una persona. Y mañana Mia lo escucharía.

**-…-**

Aquella mañana Sora no se había aparecido por el colegio y la verdad a pesar de estar preocupado por ella no se impaciento tanto por aquel detalle, lo único que quería en ese momento era poder ver a Mia para llevarla a un lugar seguro y charlar a solas. ¡No podía creerlo, en lugar de ayudarle con Sora había estropeado todo con sus planes, desde el principio no se sentía seguro de sus tácticas… pero Mia lo escucharía.

"¡Buenos días Ken¿Cómo te fue?... nos vemos en el receso para que me cuentes"

Mia se había aparecido de pronto a su lado mientras sacaba algunos libros de su locker, molesto la miro retirarse y se dirigió a su clase.

Cuando llego el receso se encamino hacia la cafetería y cuando la vislumbro comiendo en una mesa la tomo del brazo.

"Mia, tenemos que hablar en privado"

Mia lo miro sin comprender en aquel momento, se notaba tenso y molesto. Sin titubear le dijo que seria mejor que se dirigieran rumbo al gimnasio, que era el lugar mas seguro que conocía a esa hora. Sin decir nada él la soltó y camino delante de ella.

El camino al gimnasio fue de lo mas incomodo para Mia, aun no lograba explicarse esa extraña actitud en Ken y eso la hacia ponerse un poco nerviosa… esperaba que todo hubiese salido bien el día anterior entre Sora y él.

Para Ken era de lo mas normal aquella caminata, él estaba molesto y no deseaba decirle nada hasta estar en el lugar indicado, solo quería expresarle su molestia y tristeza internamente se prometió a si mismo no ser tan rudo con ella, después de todo ella solo había querido ayudar.

"Llegamos" dijo él rompiendo un poco el hielo y entrando con ella al gimnasio.

Nerviosos miraron para todas partes y al no ver signo alguno de vida cerca Mia lo tomo con rapidez de la mano y lo sentó en las bancas.

"Dime que todo salio bien por favor Ken, te noto tenso y molesto. Dime que no es por Sora"

Él agacho la mirada apenado ante su actitud y ella lo comprendió todo.

"¿Qué te dijo¿te rechazo?. Si hizo eso te juro que voy directamente a hablar con ella y le cuento que todo fue por ayudarla a esclarecer sus sentimientos y que en todo caso yo asumo la responsabilidad"

"No vale la pena Mia, ella cree que tu y yo tenemos algo"

Asombrada se llevo las manos a la boca y negó con la cabeza.

"Es cierto Mia, demonios. ¡Incluso estuve a punto de besarla y justo en el momento cumbre me avienta y me dice que no voy a jugar con ustedes y que como es posible que después de decirle lo que siento por ti intente besarle!. Mia, no se que fue lo que hice mal, después de salir de su casa… estaba decidido a cortarte la cabeza hoy mismo. Pero la verdad no me atrevo, no es solo culpa tuya"

Agacho una vez mas la mirada y respiro profundo¿ahora que podía hacer por arreglar las cosas?.

"Tal vez es mejor así Mia, tal vez ella no me quiere y por eso no entendió que de quien hablaba era de ella"

Mia comenzó a reír y lo saco de sus absurdos pensamientos, con el seño fruncido la miro antes de preguntar.

"¿Y ahora por que ríes, realmente no es gracioso y lo sabes"

"En realidad lo es Ken¿acaso no comprendes?. Sora esta celosa, Sora cree que tu y yo tenemos algo y esta celosa… ¡eso es todo!. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes!. Ken, tengo la solución perfecta"

"¿Y cual seria esa?"

Antes de obtener respuesta alguna la chicharra sonó y Mia se levanto de golpe.

"¿Qué te parece si te cuento mi plan en el camino?"

Salieron del gimnasio rápidamente mientras Mia comenzaba a contar su idea sin estar segura del si Ken aceptaría, contrario a lo que pensaron un par de ojos salio finalmente a la luz después de un rato.

León se encontraba tomando su siesta del día escondido debajo de las bancas del gimnasio cuando había oído voces, voces que le eran familiares. Cuando noto que eran Ken y la chica Guillem de su clase se sobresalto un poco y estaba dispuesto a salir cuando le oyó decir a la chica algo sobre Sora, así que guardando silencio y prudencia escuchó sin perder palabra alguna.

Sonriendo de lado, salio del gimnasio. Tenia el plan perfecto para recuperar a Sora y Ken no podría hacer nada al respecto.


	8. Capitulo 8

"**Quisiera ser"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo más.

**A/N:** Hola de nueva cuenta a todos. Bien pues, me da muchisimo gusto poder estar en esta ocasion presentandoles este nuevo capitulo de QS, bien pues sin mas preambulos me da gusto comentarles que la musa Isakotsu anda muy contenta entonces se ha estado inspirando bastante jajaja... asi que no se me extrañen si pronto reciben el siguiente capitulo; en todo caso con la universidad y todo eso se me atrase un poco la publicacion pero esperemos en Dios que siga fluyendo la inspiracion como hasta ahora. Sin mas que decir les quierodar las **GRACIAS A TODOS** por sus RR y pues los dejo leer el fic. Ciao

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Suspiro un poco intranquila después de recibir su nota de matemáticas.

"Pudo ser peor" pensó en voz alta mientras guardaba la hoja entre sus libros y tomaba su mochila con fuerza dispuesta a salir del aula.

"Esperen muchachos, no tan rápido. Tengo algo que anunciarles"

Era el Profesor Connell, el encargado del Área de Psicología en la escuela¿Qué querría a esa hora con ellos?.

Un poco fatigada y molesta por la inminente interrupción miro hacia la puerta esperando salir pronto y entonces vio a Mia sonreírle totalmente, estaba a punto de contestar aquella sonrisa cuando Ken que se encontraba cinco lugares delante de ella, la saludo efusivamente desde su lugar y trago saliva nerviosa.

Tenían así fácil dos semanas, después de aquella plática con Ken en su casa lo había estado evitando por unos días pero él no se dio por vencido tan rápido y hablo con ella hasta que la convenció de que había malinterpretado las cosas aquella tarde y ella le creyó por que confiaba en él.

Pero no paso poco para que él y Mia se pavonearan por toda la escuela todo el tiempo juntos e intentando mantenerla a un lado de ellos, era tan frustrante. No le gustaba hacer de mal tercio. Ni con ellos ni con nadie. Aun si no decían que eran novios simplemente no le agradaba estar ahí de entrometida.

"Entonces, como todos sabrán el baile esta muy cerca y queríamos que tuvieran noción de estos avisos antes del termino de la semana para tener tiempo de pedir sus respectivos permisos, se que es muy dilatado a este paso de mencionarlo pero es algo que se ha visto puesto en el programa de ultima hora por parte de los del comité y algo que nos parece una idea excelente. Así que, no olviden traer sus permisos firmados"

Sin decir mas observó como se iba el profesor y ella se quedo en silencio unos momentos más preguntándose que sucedía, por estar absorta en sus pensamientos no había oído el resto.

"Anna...¿Qué fue lo que dijo el profesor?"

Anna era una compañera con la cual compartía todas sus clases y a la cual apreciaba mucho no obstante se sentaba a un lado de ella, pero bien cabía mencionar que estaba loca de remate, o al menos parecía estarlo.

"¡Estaba hablando del viaje que se hará dos días después del baile!. Sora¿acaso no prestaste atención?"

Sonriendo tímida negó con la cabeza y espero a que Anna terminara de contarle todo mientras salían en silencio del aula, pasando así para su fortuna de lado a un Ken entretenido charlando con Mia.

"Tienes que traer tu permiso firmado a mas tardar el próximo lunes¡no lo olvides!" Menciono Anna mientras se despedía de ella unas calles antes de su casa y en silencio se dirigió a esta.

Tenia todo un fin de semana para decidir asistir o no y nerviosa se mordió el labio antes de entrar a casa.

**-…-**

Mientras todos entregaban su permiso firmado aquel día Sora miraba absorta hacia algún punto en el salón, cuando la voz del profesor Connell la saco de su mundo.

"Sora...¿trajiste tu permiso?"

Sin muchas ganas busco el permiso que sus padres le habían firmando aquella misma mañana en su mochila.

"¿No te dieron permiso?" Preguntó un poco ansioso el Profesor mientras ella lo buscaba en todas partes.

"Si, ahora se lo entrego"

Y metiendo la mano en la última bolsa por checar lo encontró y se lo entrego en silencio al profesor.

"Bien"

Sin decir mas este abandono el aula y Sora se recostó en su pupitre sin muchas ganas de hablar, desde aquel viernes que habían mencionado el viaje y Anna se encargo de recordarle también que en dos semanas mas era la graduación no se había estado sintiendo muy bien.

No solo no estaba aun segura de que iba a estudiar y en donde lo haría en caso de estudiar algo…. Si no también, no tenia pareja para el baile y no quería ir sola.

Hasta donde sabia todos sus compañeros ya tenían pareja. Incluido Ken, ella misma lo había oído mientras le pedía a Mia que asistiera con él al baile… ni siquiera en ese momento podía contar con Ken.

Siempre se habían dicho el uno al otro que el día de la gran graduación de fin de preparatoria irían juntos en caso de no contar con pareja. Pero...¿Qué haría ahora que él tenia pareja y ella no?.

"Como ya hemos terminado todo el programa no creo que sea necesario que se queden en mi clase muchachos. Después de todo solo queda una semana para el termino de la escuela y como la gran mayoría sabrá, todos están exentados"

Sora levanto la vista hacia su profesor de Historia al momento de oír al grupo aplaudir eufórico, era verdad el Profesor Connell solo había entrado a interrumpir por un momento la clase. Por un momento había olvidado que se encontraba en clase de Historia.

"Todos excepto usted joven Kobayashi, recuerde que tenemos un examen pendiente"

La burla por parte de los compañeros no se hizo esperar y Sora sonrió un tanto animada, Haru siempre había tenido muchos problemas en cuanto a memorización se trataba y desde que lo conocía siempre había reprobado Historia, se compadeció de él mentalmente y en cuanto escucho la chicharra sonar anunciando el final del día tomo su mochila con fuerza y se dirigió a la salida. Realmente no tenia ganas de entablar conversación con nadie ese día.

Mientras caminaba a su casa había sentido que alguien la seguía muy de cerca pero prefería no voltear a ninguna parte y seguir con lo suyo, había oído en las noticias recientemente que muchas chicas habían sido raptadas a media luz del día y aunque sonara un poco enfermo no quería correr con la misma suerte, sintió que la sangre del cuerpo se le congelaba al sentir una mano tomarle con fuerza del brazo y al ver quien era pregunto consternada.

"¿Leon?"

"El mismo" dijo soltándola del brazo y poniéndose frente a ella "Llevaba rato siguiéndote el paso pero apenas logre alcanzarte, caminas rápido Sora"

La sonrisa que salio de los labios de él la hizo perder por un momento la concentración, aquella sonrisa le recordaba tanto al Leon que había conocido hacia un año atrás.

"Bueno, es que sentí que alguien me seguía la pista y pensé… bueno, olvídalo"

Apenada desvió la mirada de él y se concentro en sus zapatos por un momento, cuando sintió un par de manos tomarla del mentón hasta hacerla mirarlo a los ojos.

"No te de pena, también veo las noticias"

Un poco mas tranquila lo miro detenidamente y se encontró con que venia a pie y se extraño un poco, Leon no podía vivir sin su auto.

"¿Dónde dejaste el auto?"

"En la escuela, no te preocupes que ahí esta bien. Yoh lo cuida"

Al oír aquel nombre se sintió un poco incomoda y él lo noto inmediatamente.

"El también lo siente sabes, pero olvida el tema. No te seguí desde la escuela para hablarte de cosas que ya no tienen importancia"

La sonrisa que estaba por salir de sus labios se vio de pronto congelada, era cierto. ¿Para que la buscaría Leon?. Intrigada por el asunto pregunto.

"Cierto ¿necesitas algo?... no es lo mas común del mundo que tu sabes, vengas a hablarme"

"Si, bueno… no. En realidad quería invitarte a tomar un café"

La expresión en los ojos de Sora no denotaba otra cosa mas que asombro¿Por qué querría invitarla a tomar un café?. Y sin siquiera lograr a formular la pregunta en su garganta Leon la contesto.

"Es que te eh notado un poco cabizbaja esta semana y pensé que tal vez necesitarías un poco de compañía… alguien que te escuche. A veces la mejor manera de sentirse mejor es hablarlo con alguien, se que no soy el indicado para ofrecerte mi ayuda pero tal vez--"

Las palabras de Leon murieron en ese instante en su garganta y un tanto consternado agrego.

"Sabes que, olvídalo. No creo que quieras estar conmigo después de todo"

Metiendo las manos en su bolsillo hizo un vago intento por retirarse del lugar cuando una de las manos de Sora tomo con delicadeza su codo.

"Espera Leon" pronuncio mientras lo soltaba y agrego no tan convencida "Creo que no me caería tan mal un café después de todo"

Y aun si saber por que estaba aceptando aquel café dirigió sus ojos a la gris mirada de Leon y lo que pudo encontrar la impacto. Había sinceridad en su mirada.

"¿Qué te parece si adelantamos un poco en el camino, tenemos un largo trecho por recorrer"

Sora sonrió después de aquel comentario por parte de Leon y sin decir mas caminaron tranquilos hacia el centro, mientras discutían un poco acerca de la escuela y cosas sin relevancia.


	9. Capitulo 9

"**Quisiera ser"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo más.

**A/N:** ¡Hola a todos!... ¿Cómo se encuentran?. Espero que bien… pues aquí yo les traigo este otro capitulo del fic, se que tarde un poco en actualizar pero estoy segura de que la espera valdra la pena... ¡esperen pronto el proximo capitulo!... Ciao.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

"¿Te encuentras bien Sora?"

Aquella fue la primera pregunta que había salido de los labios de Leon después de un largo silencio en el cual ella miraba ansiosa hacia el exterior de aquel café.

Durante todo el camino se habían encargado de romper el hielo que se había creado con el tiempo entre ellos y se sentía bastante cómoda en compañía de Leon, eso no lo podía negar. Sin embargo, una vez entrando al café se sintió un poco extraña a la situación… ¿de cuando acá quien se preocupada por sus sentimientos era Leon y no Ken?.

Aquel pensamiento le altero el ánimo y mirando a Leon profundamente dejo salir una de sus sonrisas intentando parecer sincera.

"Si, estoy bien"

"No te creo Sora, aunque no lo parezca te conozco y últimamente no eres la misma Sora de antes"

Sin poder mirarlo Sora respondió a lo que él acotaba.

"Es que últimamente mi vida no ha sido la misma… ha cambiado e irremediablemente yo con ella"

Siguió mirando hacia un punto fijo en alguna parte del establecimiento intentando no hacer contacto con los ojos de Leon, que a diferencia de ella buscaban su mirada de manera insistente… pero no quería mirarlo. No sabía como seria para ella verle a los ojos en ese momento tan vulnerable.

_You say you wander your own land_

_But when I think about it I don't see how you can_

_You're aching, you're breaking and I can see the pain in your eyes_

_Says everybody's changing and I don't know why_

"Sora, mírame. No estoy aquí para hacerte sentir mal ni nada de eso, si no quieres contarme lo entenderé. Pero por favor mírame… quiero que al menos me mires cuando me hablas"

Nerviosa respiro profundo antes de atrever a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, y en cuanto lo hizo una lagrima atravesó su rostro.

"Lo siento, es que en realidad yo no me siento muy bien Leon. Últimamente las cosas no han sido lo que deseaba para mi ultimo año de preparatoria iniciando por… bueno, tu sabes a que me refiero"

Sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar aquella noche en que se entrego a él, tenia tanto tiempo que no pensaba en eso que por un momento había olvidado la electricidad que se propagaba por su cuerpo al recordar todo lo sucedido.

_So little time_

_Try to understand that I'm trying to make a move just to stay in the game_

_I try to stay awake and remember my name_

_But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same_

"Lo se y la verdad no puedo decir que haya ayudado a que las cosas hayan sido mejores. Lo siento de corazón Sora, en verdad lo siento"

La sinceridad en las palabras de Leon una vez más la hizo recobrar la sonrisa y un poco más tranquila se entrego a la plática.

"No te preocupes, la verdad creo que todos cometemos errores alguna vez. Nadie esta exento de ellos… inclusive yo tengo que admitir que eh cometido algunos errores"

_You're gone from here and soon you will disappear fading into beautiful light_

_Cause everybody's changing and I don't feel right_

"Pero no creo que tan grandes como el mió Sora, lo que hice es imperdonable… especialmente por que en el trayecto perdí a alguien que realmente quería. Te perdí a ti y se que suena tonto pero por eso estoy aquí. No quiero que ahora que parece que todo esta llegando a su fin nos dejemos de ver y tu me odies por el resto de tus días"

Su mirada se congelo al oírlo decir eso, su Leon estaba de vuelta y sintió su corazón palpitar al ritmo que las mariposas de su estomago marcaban.

Después de un pequeño silencio logro recobrar el habla e intento sonar un poco despreocupada.

"Oh no digas tonterías Leon, en fin… creo que después de todo la vida no esta tan mal. A veces soy un poco melodramática, solo son cosas irrelevantes las que me suceden últimamente"

"¿Cómo que?" pregunto interesado él mientras apoyaba su brazo en la mesa y su mentón en este a la vez.

"Bueno, cosas como… que voy a estudiar, donde… la graduación, en realidad te digo que son cosas que no deberían alterarme pero de alguna manera lo hacen"

_So little time_

_Try to understand that I'm trying to make a move just to stay in the game_

_I try to stay awake and remember my name_

_But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same_

"¿Y por que no deberían preocuparte Sora, somos jóvenes y no hay mas que nos preocupe por ahora. ¿No has pensado en algo que te llame realmente la atención, podrías estudiar algo que sea relacionado con eso. Tal vez hacer mas pruebas para terminar de orientarte, seguro el Profesor Connell te apoya, ya sabes que se toma demasiado en serio su trabajo"

Una pequeña risa salio de los labios de ambos ante este comentario y después Leon prosiguió con lo que decía.

"En cuando a donde, pues aquí hay varias universidades… aunque si te llama la atención alguna fuera creo que aunque suena mareador podrías consultarlo con Connell, él seguro sabe mas de eso que yo"

"Si, no lo dudo. Gracias Leon"

Después de escuchar a Leon sintió que todo se alumbro un poco mas¿podría ser acaso mas tonta, por estar preocupada en su interior no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de opciones que tenia a su alcance.

"Y en cuanto a la graduación" Continuo Leon.

Aquel punto la hizo tensarse por un segundo y triste bajo la mirada, seguramente ese no tenia mucho arreglo¿quién podría encontrarse disponible a esas alturas?. Seguramente seria una más de aquellas personas patéticas que asistían solas a la graduación.

"He decidido que no iré Leon" Contesto ella antes de permitirle agregar algo "No creo que sea tan importante después de todo"

"¿Cómo, no puedes hacer eso Sora. Es faltar al código de estudiantes. Si no tienes pareja, tengo la solución perfecta a tus problemas"

Y entonces su corazón se detuvo en ese instante.

"Sora, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a la graduación… en realidad, es que no tengo pareja y pues había perdido la esperanza de poder ir contigo"

_So little time_

_Try to understand that I'm trying to make a move just to stay in the game_

_I try to stay awake and remember my name_

_But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same_

"Leon, yo no se si sea correcto…¿Qué dirían los demás si--"

"¿Quiénes son los demás Sora, yo solo veo que a dos personas les concierne este asunto y somos tu y yo"

Indecisa se miro las manos mientras pensaba que hacer. Una gran parte de ella deseaba decirle que si y gritar llena de felicidad ante aquel hecho… pero otra pequeña parte le gritaba con fuerza que no lo hiciera, que aun era muy pronto para confiar en él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados al sentir un par de manos tibias sobre sus manos.

"¿Qué dices Sora, después de todo no creo que a Ken le moleste que te lleve conmigo"

Al notar que Sora se tensaba un poco ante su comentario agrego.

"Se que es tu mejor amigo y todo eso, pero después de todo él ahora esta demasiado ocupado con Mia como para detenerse a mirar quien te persigue"

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" inquirió un tanto a la defensiva.

"Lo siento, pensé que sabias que ellos eran novios. Todo mundo lo sabe"

"Yo… yo ya lo sabia" agrego insegura.

El silencio predomino por unos minutos más y Leon inquieto movía sus piernas al momento que Sora pensaba con detenimiento sobre todo aquel asunto, Leon tenía razón… Ken no se preocupaba en ese momento por ella y si él no había dudado un segundo siquiera en invitar a Mia y olvidarse de aquella promesa de años. Ella tampoco debía recordarla. Y mirando decidida a Leon hizo decidió lo que creyó era mejor en ese momento.

_Everybody's changing and I don't feel the same_

"Acepto Leon, iré contigo a la graduación"

**Keane – Everybody's Changing**


	10. Capitulo 10

"**Quisiera ser"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo más.

**A/N:..****¡**Hola a todos!... ¿como están?... ¡Espero que bien!... jajaja bien pues aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo del fic que espero y sea de su agrado. Esperen pronto mas y pues últimamente eh andado ocupadona con la universidad pero les prometo hacerme el tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Ciao

* * *

**Capitulo 10 **

Aquellos últimos días no habían sido ni remotamente los mejores días en lo que iba del semestre. Mia y yo habíamos iniciado con aquel plan para que Sora se decidiera y aunque al principio no estaba muy seguro de aceptar una vez mas la ayuda de Mia después del pasado fracaso acepte por que en el fondo esperaba que fuera lo que ella me indicaba, pero lo que sucedió en los días posteriores a aquel inicio del plan no eran lo que esperábamos.

Sobre todo, lo que no esperábamos era que Sora y Leon reanudaran algún tipo de relación y cuando los divise entrar juntos de nueva cuenta y charlando aquel martes por la mañana, decidí que era el momento de charlar un momento a solas con Sora para saber que estaba sucediendo.

Una vez que me acerque pude oír claramente la voz de Sora animada y la mire sonriéndole de oreja a oreja sin notar aun mí presencia.

"Gracias Leon, eres muy amable"

Él por otra parte se paro en seco al notar mi presencia y sonrió de manera mezquina sin que Sora lo notase.

"Ken...¿y tu novia?"

"Mis cosas personales no son de tu incumbencia Leon. Sora¿puedo hablar un segundo contigo?"

Ella asintió tranquila y después de despedirse tranquila de Leon me siguió rumbo a la primera aula de clases que encontré y la cual aun se encontraba vacía debido a que aun faltaba para el inicio de las clases.

"¿Sucede algo Ken?" Su tono de voz era serio y preocupado.

"Si, sucede que desde ayer te noto muy pegadita a Leon y quiero saber exactamente que sucede"

No era mi intención que mi voz y la manera de decir las cosas sonasen tan golpeadas pero estaba molesto… en realidad celoso.

Celoso del hecho de pensar de que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos y de todo lo que le había entregado a Sora; Leon aun pudiese ser capaz de tenerla en sus manos y hacer con ella lo que desease.

"¿Disculpa?... Ken, necesito que rebobines un poco el cassette. ¿Tu quieres explicaciones¿me estas pidiendo explicaciones¿Por qué debería de dártelas¿Qué derecho crees tener sobre mi para pedirme explicaciones?. ¡Tu eres el menos indicado para exigir eso y lo sabes!"

Nunca antes había escuchado tan molesta y decidida a Sora, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espina, pero no flaquearía a pesar de eso. No permitiría una vez más que Leon se saliera con la suya.

"¡No estamos hablando de mi Sora, quiero que me digas que sucede con Leon por que no entiendo por que después de todo lo que te hizo de pronto le hablas como si nada. ¡Como si lo mereciera¡él no se merece siquiera que le dirijas la palabra¿Cómo te rebajas a su nivel?"

"Yo hago lo que me de en gana con mi vida¡y si hablo con Leon no es de tu incumbencia!. Mucho menos que me digas que él no se lo merece, por que a diferencia de ti en estos momentos cruciales de mi vida él se lo merece, se lo ha ganado. Mientras tu has estado muy ocupado babeando y besando el suelo que Mia pisa yo no eh estado bien, eh estado sola y ¡Harta¡harta de tener que pretender que todo esta bien!. ¿Y sabes quien se ha preocupado por mi?"

Negué con la cabeza y desee con todas mis fuerzas que no dijese el nombre de Leon.

"Pues aunque te duela Ken, ha sido Leon. Leon se ha preocupado por mí y me ha escuchado y por sobre todo me ha apoyado cuando mas lo necesitaba. Cuando necesitaba una mano amiga, un respaldo. Y ese no eres tu en este momento"

Sentí que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos al oírla decir esas palabras y me sentí tan estúpido, por que por estar pensando en mí y en tratar de descubrir lo que realmente ella sentía por mí la había abandonado y había dejado nuestra amistad por detrás.

Justo cuando pensaba agregar algo mas la chicharra sonó y la vi tomar sus cosas con el propósito de salir del aula. Pero mi voz la detuvo.

"Sora¿no iras con él al baile verdad?"

Después de oír todo lo que me había confesado una duda se había atravesado en mi mente y tenia que sacarla antes de comenzar a pensar cosas que no eran.

"Si y no esperes que cambie de opinión. Tu decidiste olvidarte de mi en el momento de poner ante todo a Mia y yo… yo eh decido no quedarme parada eternamente esperando a que recordaras que aquí estoy. Leon ha sido muy lindo y me ha invitado. Lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar. Nos vemos en clase"

Y sin decir mas salio del aula con rapidez… sentí que el alma se me venia a los pies y cuando note que comenzaban a entrar los alumnos de esa aula me retire en silencio.

No pude quedarme en la escuela después de aquella confesión y lo primero que pensé fue en ir al lugar que tanto me gustaba y tenia tiempo no visitaba. Necesitaba meditar.

**-…-**

Aquella pequeña discusión que había tenido con Ken aquella mañana me había dejado un poco desconcertada y sobre todo preocupada cuando note que no había regresado a clases en el resto del día, se que había sido muy dura con él pero en ese momento así me sentía y Leon me había recomendado decir las cosas a como en ese momento se sienten por que después quien en todo caso termina lastimada soy yo y creo que tiene razón.

Estaba llegando a casa cuando divise la delgada figura de Mia esperándome fuera de la puerta de mi casa. En cuando me diviso camino directo hacia mí y exclamo contenta.

"¡Sora!"

Al alcanzarme sonrió una vez más y dijo en un tono conciliador.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor"

Asentí con la cabeza sin saber que decir y ella prosiguió.

"Bien es que como sabrás el viernes es el baile y la verdad aun no tengo un vestido y quiero verme bien y bueno además no se… tiene tiempo que no hablamos y me gustaría que me dijeras con quien vas y si no tienes vestido ¡yo misma me encargare de que te veas hermosa con el que hoy te elijamos!"

"Gracias Mia pero ya tengo vestido, este fin de semana lo eh comprado pero si quieres te acompaño"

Abrió los ojos asombrada y pregunto con suma discreción.

"¿Puedo verlo, después podremos dirigirnos directo al mall a comprar el mío"

No estaba segura del que responder, últimamente nuestra relación no era la misma de antes y sumando a todo esto las punzadas que a veces sentía al verla junto a Ken no estaba segura de poder ser amable con ella durante mucho tiempo.

"Sora, se que estas molesta conmigo pero… lo siento, creo que necesitamos hablar tu y yo e ir de compras nos ayudara de sobremanera"

Aun sin convencerme del todo acepte y le anuncie que primero avisaría a mi mamá que saldría. Poco después nos dirigimos en silencio rumbo a la parada que nos llevaría hacia el centro.

Mientras esperaba a Mia fuera de los vestidores me preguntaba que hacia ahí con ella. Era claro que no me sentía muy bien acompañándola después de todo lo que últimamente había estado sucediendo y no sabía como abordar el tema, mientras la mire salir del vestidor con un lindo vestido suspire.

"¿Qué te parece este Sora, creo que es el que mejor se me ve"

Mia no dejaba de dar vueltas mientras se miraba en el espejo que tenia enfrente.

"Si, tal vez deberías llevar ese. El amarillo es demasiado llamativo"

Mia arqueo una ceja un poco ofendida, su color favorito era el amarillo y desde el principio había luchado por encontrar el vestido amarillo perfecto sin resultados satisfactorios.

"Y el lila no va con tu tono de piel, este azul turquesa se te ve muy lindo además me encantan esas incrustaciones fucsia… luce bien, creo que Ken quedara encantado contigo"

Mia rió juguetona mientras me miraba de reojo, sentí mis mejillas arder mientras aquellas punzadas aparecían una vez mas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Asentí no muy convencida y de pronto sentí la delgada figura de Mia sentarse a mi lado. Tomó una bocanada de aire y antes de permitirme decir siquiera una silaba agrego.

"Sora, tu sabes que me puedes tener confianza. Eres mi mejor amiga y aunque admito que en la ultima temporada te eh descuidado bastante pues recuerda que aquí estoy. No creo que te encuentres bien, dime ¿Qué sucede?"

¿Cómo decirle que me sentía extraña ante su situación con Ken¿Cómo explicarle que me sentía totalmente rechazada y aislada desde que decidieron ser novios¿Cómo reclamarle sin sonar como una chiquilla el hecho de que no me tuviesen desde un principio ellos la confianza de plantearme las cosas?.

Me puse de pie y mire el suelo sin saber como expresar lo que sentía, no lograba conciliar como era posible que con Ken todo hubiese salido tan rápido y precipitado y con Mia me costase trabajo admitir que estaba molesta y un poco celosa de la situación.

"Sora¿acaso tu actitud tiene que ver con Ken y conmigo?"

Mia era una de las personas mas pacificas que hubiese conocía en mi vida y después de un pequeño suspiro por mi parte decidí que seria mejor dejarme de tonterías y hablar las cosas… la extrañaba tanto después de todo.

"Mia, la verdad desde hace tiempo no estoy bien y tu y Ken no me han ayudado mucho. Ustedes saben mejor que nadie todo lo que eh pasado en estos últimos tiempos y justo cuando estoy en un punto crucial de mi vida deciden dejarme a un lado y olvidarse de mi y no tenerme la confianza que los dos esperen les de. ¿Cómo piensan que se las daré si ustedes no la tuvieron conmigo?; Mia tu eres mi mejor amiga pero no lo has demostrado últimamente y me siento mal… gracias a Leon estos últimos días me eh estado sintiendo bastante bien"

Aquello último lo dije por que era cierto, desde que Leon había reaparecido en mi camino y me brindaba su amistad y compañía me sentía mejor.

"Lo siento tanto Sora, se que por estar en nuestros asuntos no ha sido lo mismo de antes pero en realidad no lo había notado hasta hace unos días cuando ni siquiera te despediste de nosotros y te fuiste con Anna, nos ignoraste totalmente y me sentí culpable. Realmente siento haber sido tan ciega y no haberme puesto a pensar en que tu nos necesitas muchísimo, pero dime… ¿Qué hay entre Leon y tu?"

Me sentí aliviada al oírla decir que lo sentía y algo en mi me dijo que después de todo siempre las cosas se solucionaban hablándose. Su pregunta en cuanto a Leon me desconcertó un poco, pero no podía mentirle.

"No hay nada Mia, solo somos amigos. Leon se ha portado muy lindo conmigo y me ha brindado su amistad, realmente se lo agradezco por eso mismo eh aceptado acompañarlo al baile de graduación"

Pude notar un dejo de preocupación en su rostro, pero no me dejo pronunciar palabra alguna.

"Sora, tu sabes que yo no apruebo del todo a Leon, pero si tu quieres confiar en él te apoyo… solo ve con cuidado"

Me sentía satisfecha con su respuesta, era todo lo que necesitaba oír… tal vez no sonaba contenta con que Leon y yo nos frecuentáramos de nueva cuenta, pero no se había mostrado intransigente como Ken. La gente cambia, entonces… ¿Por qué Leon no habría de hacerlo?.

"Si Mia no te preocupes"

"No es eso Sora, es solo que no logro confiar en él del todo y no quiero que te haga daño de nueva cuenta… lo siento si suena mal pero no entiendo como puedes perdonarlo después de lo que te hizo"

Las palabras de Mia murieron en su boca. Supongo que mi expresión no denotaba mucha empatia después de todo. ¿Acaso también pensaba decirme lo mismo que Ken después de todo?

"¿Tu también Mia!... mira, no quiero entrar en detalles ni mucho menos escuchar tonterías de tu parte a como las escuche de parte de Ken esta mañana, pero sobre todo no me importa si lo aprueban o no. Confío en él y creo que ha cambiado; con eso me basta para perdonarle todo"

Después de mis palabras no se dijo mas y Mia y yo continuamos mirando vestidos hasta encontrar el adecuado.

**-…-**

La noche estaba fría pero realmente no importaba. Estaba ansiosa mientras esperaba en mi habitación la llegada de Leon.

Durante el resto de la semana no había vuelto a hablar con Ken y a pesar del asombro que mostró Mia ante mi confesión de asistir con Leon, lo había tomado bien a pesar de no agradarle y Leon… Leon había sido un dulce toda la semana, por eso en ese momento no podía creer que hubiese aceptado la invitación de mis papas de cenar con nosotros antes de llevarme al baile.

Cuando el timbre sonó corrí rápidamente hacia las escaleras y disimulando cordura las baje para encontrarme con un flamante Leon, llevaba un smoking negro que hacia resaltar sus ojos y había encontrado el tono perfecto de rojo que combinaba con mi vestido, nerviosa reí y él se acerco sin dejar de sonreír. Tomo mi mano y la beso una vez que me tuvo frente a él.

"Luces hermosa Sora"

Sus ojos brillaron como en nuestra primera cita y sentí mis mejillas arder, fue la voz de mi padre la que me saco de aquella pequeña ensoñación en la cual entraba.

"Joven Oswald, me da mucho gusto que haya aceptado cenar con nosotros. Se que sonara absurdo pero queremos conocer mejor al chico que ha estado saliendo con nuestra Sora y ahora la lleva al baile"

Abrí los ojos impresionada y recordé que no les había contado a mis papas que había cortado con él, solamente les había dicho que había estado un poco distante… pero no pareció molestar a Leon ese comentario por que tomándome de la mano y acercándome a él con decisión acoto.

"Para mi será un placer cenar con ustedes Sr. Naegino. Siento haber ausente durante estos meses pero había tenido algunos problemas personales en casa y creo que descuide mucho a Sora, lo siento"

Mamá llegó justo a tiempo para mirarnos a mi y a Leon abrazados y sin siquiera avisar tomo una fotografía y sonrió satisfecha.

"Que hermosa toma, Leon querido… que bueno que te dejas ver de nueva cuenta por aquí. Por un momento creí que te habías olvidado de mi Sora, pero por ahora olvidemos el tema. ¿Qué les parece si pasamos a cenar?"

Nadie dijo nada más y nos dirigimos a cenar. La cena fue amena y mis papas quedaron mas encantados con Leon, había estado magnifico y sentía que aquella velada seria espectacular.

El momento de retirarnos llego y antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo y saco algo del bolsillo de su smoking. Era un ramillete rojo con pequeñas incrustaciones en dorado.

"Espero que te guste, lo compre pensando en ti"

Extendí mi mano emocionada y una vez que sentí la liga adaptarse a mi muñeca lo acerque para mirarlo mas de cerca¡era hermoso!.

"¡Gracia Leon, no tenia que molestarte en comprar uno"

"Ni lo menciones, es un detalle que considere necesario para un baile. Eres mi pareja esta noche y no quiero que por nada del mundo esta noche se arruine¿lista para irnos?"

Contenta lo tome de la mano y salimos por la puerta mientras mis papas se asomaban por la ventana curiosos y se despedían de nosotros. Su auto nos esperaba fuera y me abrió la puerta caballerosamente antes de acceder a ella.

Cuando llegamos a las puertas del gimnasio de la escuela – ahora adaptado para la fiesta – me sentía nerviosa y por sobre todo no estaba segura de poder enfrentar las miradas de mucha gente sobre nosotros.

"No te preocupes Sora, todos quedaran encantados contigo. Luces hermosa"

Sin mas accesamos en el lugar al momento que las miradas se clavaban en nosotros y respire profundamente con el fin de clamar mis nervios, especialmente al momento de notar la mirada azul de Ken atravesarnos desde el otro lado del lugar.


	11. Capitulo 11

**"Quisiera ser"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo más.

**A/N:** ¿Como estan todos?. Espero que bien... bueno pues antes que nada **MIL DISCULPAS** por la tardanza con este capitulo pero es que mi laptop sufrio un accidente - bueno mas bien el cargador - y pues me quede temporalmente sin ella... ahorita nos prestaron un cargador y aproveche para jalarme mi fic jajaja... por que ya tenia este capitulo listo para subir y pues estoy ya iniciando con el 12... asi que sin mas preambulos les dejo leer este capitulillo. Ciao

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11 **

La noche se estaba desarrollando de manera espectacular y las votaciones para Rey y Reina parecían muy reñidas. Extrañamente yo estaba nominada… pero no esperaba ganar sobre todo si tenia con competir con May Wong y ella lucia espectacularmente hermosa aquella noche.

Mientras bailábamos Leon y yo la música ceso y me tomo con fuerza de la mano mientras el director se paraba en el estrado listo para anunciar al Rey y Reina del baile.

"Buenas noches muchachos, se que han estado esperando este momento toda la noche y no creo que sea conveniente hacerlos esperar"

Entre sus manos tenia dos sobres en los cuales se encontraban los resultados de las votaciones y todos se quedaron en silencio mientras el sacaba las hojas. Después de un pequeño silencio hablo.

"El Rey de este año por votación básicamente unánime es Leon Oswald"

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y el beso mi frente mientras me susurraba que no tardaría. Una vez que él llego y se paro junto al director este prosiguió a leer lo que el otro sobre decía.

"Las votaciones para Reina sin embargo, han estado reñidas y después de un incesable conteo de votos para estar seguros de los resultados, hemos constatado que por un 51 de votos la ganadora del baile es sin mas ni menos…"

Hizo un silencio que a todos nos cortó la respiración por un momento, sabia que no iba a ganar pero en el fondo deseaba con toda mi alma bailar con Leon aquella pieza que bailan los reyes. Sentí una gota de sudor atravesar mi frente cuando el director continuo.

"¡Que la Srita May Wong!"

Los aplausos una vez mas sonaron en toda su magnitud en el lugar y después de presenciar la colocación de coronas y escuchar al director pedir espacio para que el Rey y Reina bailasen camine lo más alejado que me fue posible… me sentía sedienta, tal vez un poco de ponche me haría bien.

_It's words you forget to anniversary songs. _

_The bottles bite back, your tolerance wrong. _

_Your good intentions count for little anymore. _

_If you're sorry, why wage war? _

Mire casi sin pestañear como bailaban al compás de la música elegida por el DJ y extrañamente note que aquella canción me hacia sentir identificada de algún modo. Por estar absorta en mis pensamientos no note el momento en que Ken se había acercado a mí.

"Sora¿me concedes esta pieza?"

Las parejas comenzaban a agolparse en la pista y asentí mientras sentía su tibia mano tomar la mia y dirigirme hacia la pista de baile.

_I'm not fully convinced there's something wrong with this. _

_Could another point of view biased and untrue, tear me away from you? _

"Lo siento"

Aquello fue todo lo que pronuncio mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y comenzábamos a bailar al compás de la música, sentí que mis ojos se humedecían y lo abrace con fuerza sin querer soltarlo, sabia que lo sentía y ciertamente yo también. Ambos nos habíamos comportado muy infantiles después de ciertas situaciones que aun no entendía por que me afectaban.

"Esta bien Ken, no es solo tu culpa… yo también lo siento"

_Will you be my valentine if I'm a world away? _

_Apologies are breaking me. _

_Constants aren't so constant anymore. _

_Two days I wait for calls to come through. _

_Tonight for me translates to yesterday to you _

"Gracias por ser tan especial y linda como eres. Hoy luces hermosa"

Sentí mis mejillas arder ante su comentario y al recordar con quien bailaba me despegue de golpe intentando recobrar la cordura.

"Ken, no deberíamos estar bailando juntos. ¿Qué pensaría Mia si nos viera?"

Él sonrió tranquilo y señalo hacia un punto un poco alejado de nosotros, Mia bailaba tranquila entre los brazos de Kobayashi sin notar nuestra presencia.

"No creo que le moleste, además ella misma fue quien me sugirió hablar contigo. No cree que sea justo que estemos peleados en momentos tan importantes como este"

Y entonces me tendió su mano una vez mas, mire hacia el centro de la pista y note que Leon seguía con May pegada a él. Acepte una vez mas la mano de Ken y de pronto me vi encerrada entre sus brazos.

_Bend__ and you wave you're barely away. _

_I wish I could say tonight when you bend and wave goodbye you'd take me with you. _

_Will you be my valentine if I'm a world away? _

_Apologies are breaking me. _

"Sora, tu sabes que eres una de las personas mas especiales para mi y no quiero que lo olvides… hay cosas muy importantes que tengo que decirte pero este no es el momento preciso. Sin embargo, te prometo que te lo diré y cuando lo haga lo haré tan claro que no te quedaran dudas de nada pero sobre todo espero entiendas el por que de las cosas"

No entendí claramente aquel comentario de su parte, pero solo atine a asentir tranquila mientras nos mecíamos de nueva cuenta con ritmo, tenia que admitir que después de todo era agradable contar con su compañía.

Lo abrace con mas fuerza a mi y contrario a todo lo que pensé él también me tomo con mas fuerza, como queriendo fundirse conmigo y no querer separase de mi a pesar de saber que probablemente la canción terminaría pronto y todo acabaría.

_Constants aren't so constant anymore. _

_The constants aren't so constant anymore. _

_Will you be my valentine if I'm a world away? _

_Constants aren't so constant anymore. _

Mientras la canción daba sus últimos acordes nos separamos y sonreímos instintivamente al otro. De pronto apareció por detrás de mi Leon y me abrazo de manera posesiva y por un momento pude notar sufrimiento en los ojos de Ken.

Sin decir nada asintió y tome eso como una despedida por aquella noche mientras desaparecía entre la multitud. La vos de Leon fue la que me saco de aquel trance.

"Es tarde¿nos vamos?"

Y tomados de la mano salimos en ese momento rumbo a mi casa. Aun podía sentir el calor que mi cuerpo y el de Ken despedían al estar en total contacto y mi piel se erizó ante tal pensamiento. No sabia lo que eso significaba, ni mucho menos si después de aquella noche algo cambiaria para siempre.

Lo único que sabia en ese instante era que después de todo mi baile de graduación había sido mejor de lo esperado por que había recuperado a alguien que creía perdido…

_Constants__ aren't__ so__ constant anymore_

No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar a mi casa debido a que no quedaba lejos de la escuela, durante todo ese trayecto había notado un poco serio a Leon, tan serio al punto de pensar que tal vez estaría molesto por algo pero preferí no decir nada al respecto, probablemente solo eran ideas mías. Una vez frente a la puerta de mi casa charlamos un poco antes de despedirnos.

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme Sora, realmente te lo agradezco"

Me sonroje ante su comentario y agregue alegre.

"No hay de que Leon, gracias por tomarme en cuenta. Me divertí muchísimo contigo esta noche"

Pero él no contesto nada, se quedo en silencio mirándome de manera penetrante, me moví un poco incomoda ante su mirada y él sonrió levemente.

"Me tengo que ir, pero antes hay algo que quiero que sepas Sora"

Lo mire expectante esperando las palabras que saldrían de sus labios, no sabia cuales eran… pero en algún rincón de mi alma albergaba que fueran las palabras que me pronuncio alguna vez.

En esos momentos nos brindábamos una sincera amistad pero no podía olvidar que después de todo él fue el primero para mi en muchas cosas y sin siquiera percatarme de que sucedía sentí de pronto sus finos labios rozar los míos de manera muy tierna y delicada. Leon me estaba besando.

Comenzaba a responder a su beso cuando abrí los ojos nerviosa para encontrarme frente a mi con la figura de Ken, entonces en ese momento recordé nuestra conversación y el baile de aquella misma noche. La piel se me erizo al pensar en eso… conmocionada me separe bruscamente de Leon y moví mi cabeza de manera frenética intentando sacar a Ken de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué hacia él ahí?... estaba con Leon no con Ken.

"Lo siento Sora, solo fue un impulso"

No pude decir nada y después de besarme en la mejilla se fue con prisa rumbo a su auto. Lo había arruinado, había echado a perder un lindo momento. Pero a pesar de todo no sabia por que, pero realmente deseaba que quien me hubiese besado hubiese sido Ken y no Leon.

**Get up Kids - Valentine **


	12. Capitulo 12

"**Quisiera ser"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo más.

**A/N: ¡DISCULPENME!.** No engo palabras para expresarles cuanto siento haber tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo pero creanlo o no mis dedos me habian estado picando todo este tiempo por subirlo, me siento tan mal con ustedes. Gracias por sus reviews, gracias por sus animos, gracias por esperar. Pero sobre todo gracias por seguir leyendo el fic... les prometo que el proximo capitulo saldra mas pronto de lo que se esperan. Quisiera Ser esta por llegar a su final y creanme que sudo de los nervios por que espero que el final les guste. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

¡Dsifruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Aquella mañana Sora estaba especialmente animada, no esperaba que nada espectacular sucediese en aquel fin de semana pero había algo en la atmósfera que la hacia sentirse de manera diferente al resto de los días anteriores. Y así era como había decidido iniciar aquel día; despidiéndose de sus padres presurosa por no llegar tarde a la escuela tomo todo lo que había empacado para el viaje y tomo el bus que la llevaría a su destino.

Al bajar del autobús noto que llegaba justo a tiempo, todos sus compañeros estaban metiendo sus maletas en los autobuses y de esa misma manera estaban ascendiendo y acomodándose, no muy lejos logro ver a Ken guardando sus cosas, intento saludarlo pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo alguien tapo sus ojos.

"¿Quién soy?"

Aquella voz le era inconfundible y reprimiendo una risa quito las manos de Leon se su rostro.

"Buenos días para ti también Leon¿ya has guardado tus cosas?"

"Si, pero estaba esperándote para ayudarte con las tuyas"

Sin poder responder nada sintió como Leon tomaba sus maletas de sus manos y comenzaba a caminar rumbo al autobús, busco a Ken con la mirada pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, seguramente ya había subido.

"Gracias"

Se sentía un tanto ansiosa por subir, esperaba que Ken le hubiese guardado un lugar a lado de él para poder charlar todo el camino y terminar de hacer las pases; no podía esperar a entablar una conversación con él de nueva cuenta.

"¿Por qué no subes?" Aquella interrogante de Leon la desconcentro de sus pensamientos pero antes de poder contestar algo agrego "Si no lo haces ahora no encontraras lugar, no te preocupes por mi"

Sin decir nada asintió e hizo la fila que le correspondía, mientras entraba en el autobús sonrió con total confianza de encontrarse con un asiento reservado para ella, pero al divisar a Ken encontró que el asiento de a lado lo ocupaba Mia. No los saludo, solo siguió de largo y se sentó en el lugar mas apartado que encontró.

Después de todo no era un buen día…

**-…-**

"¿Gustas?"

Leon le tendía un chocolate mientras ella miraba la ventana absorta, perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Gracias" Respondió mientras lo tomaba decidida y regresaba su mirada a la ventana.

¿En que momento había olvidado que estaba en compañía de Leon?. Quizás después de la cuarta anécdota sobre aquel viaje maravilloso que había realizado hacia unos meses con su familia, no era que su conversación no fuese interesante. Solo era que en ese momento hubiese preferido estar a solas, en su cuarto reprendiéndose a si misma por ser una tonta.

"No es así" Comento Leon de pronto.

"¿Cómo dices?" Contestó ella alterada. Leon la miro de pronto saliendo de su trance.

"Lo siento, no era para ti. Es que Jason esta jugando con su gameboy y no logra pasar un nivel del Eternal Darkness… lo esta haciendo mal, lo que debería hacer es---" Se detuvo a medio camino y sonrió apenado "Lo siento, creo que me emocione un poco"

"No te preocupes" Respondió ella desorientada.

"¿Te encuentras bien Sora, te eh notado algo extraña desde hace unas horas"

"Si Leon estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. Sabes, creo que dormiré un poco"

Sin esperar respuesta alguna busco una postura y se entrego al sueño.

Cuando despertó de nuevo se dio cuenta que había árboles por todo alrededor y somnolienta sonrió a Leon, el cual comenzaba a guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

"¿Ya llegamos?"

Sin mirarla mientras guardaba su ipod en un compartimiento secreto contestó.

"Aun no, dijeron que faltan unos quince minutos. Dormiste todo el camino¿cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Mejor" Contesto ella sonriendo, pero no se sintió del todo segura.

Quince minutos después llegaron al campamento y todos bajaron del autobús; mientras tomaban sus maletas el profesor Connel - al cual no había visto en todo el trayecto Sora -, comenzó a hablar.

"Muchachos ya que llegamos, me da gusto poder decir que todos se han comportado de una manera excepcional. Una vez que nos encontremos todos con nuestro equipaje les indicare ¡como es la distribución de cabañas!"

Se oyó un pequeño bullicio mientras todos continuaban con su actividad y en menos de lo que se esperaba Sora se encontraba en la cabaña nueve en compañía de dos chicas más de su clase, entre ellas Anna.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Mia y una chica mas del salón de Mia; Sora la miro un tanto animada y resentida a la vez, mientras todas comenzaban a hablar Mia tomó a Sora y dirigiéndola fuera de la habitación inquirió.

"Quiero que tomes tu equipaje ahora mismo, se que te llevas bien con ellas pero Jessica la chica que traje es súper amiga de ellas y quería estar con ellas... así podrías estar conmigo. ¿Qué dices?"

Sin estar totalmente convencida echo un vistazo a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que las tres chicas reían y brincaban de un lado a otro emocionadas. Miró a Mia antes de contestar.

"¿Quién mas esta contigo?"

Notó que Mia trataba de evitar un poco la respuesta y después de un largo suspiro contesto.

"May Wong" Y sin esperar a que respondiera contesto "Se que no te agrada Sora, pero eh charlado con ella y me ha dicho que no tiene nada contra ti y que quiere hacer las paces contigo y sobre todo que no piensa estorbar en nuestro espacio. Se que no nos agrada del todo, pero ella también tiene amigas y no están en nuestra cabaña lo cual significa que no la veremos mucho, di que si Sora por favor... ¡es el viaje de fin de prepa!"

Al mirar que Mia realmente tenia ganas de estar con ella y sonriendo ante el puchero que esta le mostraba, se animo al cambio.

"Esta bien"

Unos minutos después se encontraba entrando a su nueva cabaña y una chica las esperaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Que bien que lograras convencerla Guillem!. Bueno me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos!"

Se sintió aliviada al oír a May decir aquel comentario y mientras esta salía del lugar presurosa, Sora comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en su espacio, después de todo el viaje sonaba bien. Por lo menos hasta ese momento.

**-...-**

Tiró una roca al pequeño lago que se encontraba frente a las cabañas y se sentó en un tronco bufando.

'_Eres un estúpido Robbins'_

Esa era la frase que su mente se había estado repitiendo desde hacia una horas; y no es que fuera masoquista, simplemente en ese momento era la mejor manera de describirse a si mismo, no había otra manera. ¿Cómo habría podido pensar que después de aquella noche las cosas cambiarían?

Y no solo era ese el motivo por el cual se sentía mal y estúpido, era más el hecho de lo que había sucedido aquella misma mañana durante todo el camino. Sora ignorándole y después sentándose con Leon… o tal vez había sido culpa propia por no apartar el lugar, realmente no estaba seguro pero por lo menos esperaba que le saludase después; un hola para él bastaba pero no lo había hecho siquiera cuando se había puesto justo detrás de ella mientras asignaban cabañas.

Todo se venia abajo y él no podía hacer nada¿acaso realmente la perdería por sus estupideces?

"¿Qué tanto piensas?"

Yuri, uno de los chicos con los cuales compartía cabaña se había sentado a un lado de él. Lo miro sin saber que decir por un momento y después decidió ignorarlo; no era que él le cayese mal, simplemente que nunca habían sido grandes amigos y no sabia si seria apropiado contarle su vida privada.

"Esta bien, entiendo si no me quieres contar pero si te apetece recuerda que estoy en la cama ubicada justo a un lado de la tuya"

Vio como el chico de cabellos rubios comenzaba a hacer su camino de regreso a la cabaña. Y sintió que tal vez no seria tan malo confiar un poco en él, después de todo necesitaba un consejo.

"Yuri¿podría charlar contigo?"

El chico lo miro con sus ojos violetas sin pestañear y asintió mientras regresaba junto a él.

"¿Dime que es lo que te molesta tanto Ken, no te conozco mucho pero estoy seguro de que hay algo que no te deja en paz. Pude notarlo desde el momento en que solo dejaste tus cosas en la cabaña y decidiste asilarte, a menos que no te agrademos"

Ken sonrió ante aquel comentario y recordó el par de bromas que había oído hacia poco tiempo en la cabaña, todos lo que le habían tocado en su cabaña eran agradables.

"No, lo siento si les hice pensar que no me agradan. Simplemente tengo cosas en que pensar Yuri y francamente no se que es lo que debo hacer…. Siempre eh sido una persona muy pacifica o al menos intento serlo y todo trato hacerlo correcto y con cautela"

El silencio se hizo presente y ni él ni Yuri dijeron nada por unos segundos un tanto incómodos, cuando todo se agolpo de nueva cuenta en su mente prosiguió.

"Y últimamente todo me sale mal. Ella me gusta mucho Yuri, demasiado y es muy especial para mi pero eh cometido demasiadas tonterías en estas ultimas semanas que temo perder no solo la relación que quiero tener con ella… sobre todo temo que podría perder su amistad y eso es aun mas importante para mi por que ella para mi significa todo un mundo"

"¿Acaso has hecho cosas tan malas como para creer eso, no seas melodramático. Tal vez solo estas exagerando un poco"

Ken rió al oírlo decir eso y después cayo en cuentas cambiando su semblante totalmente. Aquello le dijo a Yuri muchas cosas.

"Si lo que quieres es no perderla Ken, la sinceridad es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Cuéntale todo, de principio a fin, seguro que entenderá"

"¿Tu crees?"

Una sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Yuri antes de contestar.

"Por supuesto¿por qué no lo intentas pasado mañana?."

"¿Pasado mañana?" pregunto Ken confundido.

"Pasado mañana va a haber una fiesta en la fogata para disfrutar en grande que somos graduados y... además es nuestra ultima noche aquí, seria ideal. Mientras relájate y ven con nosotros a bromear, además ¡tenemos que conocer este increíble lugar!"

Ambos rieron y caminaron juntos rumbo a su cabaña. Las expectativas de Ken habían crecido y él esperaba por esta ocasión hacer todo bien. Estaba atardeciendo así que pensó que seria algo tarde para ir a buscar a Mia y hablar con ella sobre terminar de ponerle un alto al plan que nunca le gusto del todo, mañana seria otro día.


	13. Capitulo 13

"**Quisiera ser"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo más.

**A/N:** ¡Hola!. Bien... pues aqui me tienen de nuevo actualizandoles esta historia... a como les prometi la publicaria mas pronto Como siempre, gracias a todos por sus rr, nunca me aburrire de repetirselos. Ahora lo que tienen que saber antes que nada es que el final esta cada vez mas cerca y bueno pues me muero de ganas por saber sus comentarios. Les tengo una sorpresita pero despues se las revelare. Por ahora, solo me cabe comentarles que el proximo capitulo se los publicaria hasta la proxima semana por que me voy de viaje... asi que en cuanto regrese les prometo subir el proximo capitulo. Sin mas preambulos, los dejo leer. Ciao.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Sora no había tenido ni un solo momento a solas desde el momento en que habían llegado al campamento, era su tercer día ahí y si no era que Mia la llevaba a conocer cada rincón sin titubear ante cualquier cosa nueva que se les presentara, Leon la llevaba a conocer otras sin siquiera preguntar si tenia o no ganas. Y aun no veía a Ken¿qué estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos?.

"¿Qué te ha parecido el lugar¿verdad que es genial?"

Mia sonrió de oreja a oreja sacándola de sus pensamientos y devolviéndola a la tierra, habían estado observando un pequeño riachuelo no muy lejos del campamento que provenía de la montaña.

De pronto una sonrisa traviesa atravesó el rostro de la chica Guillem en cuanto diviso a Ken acercarse a ellas por detrás. Aquel gesto no paso desapercibido por Sora, la cual al ver a Ken sintió un repentino ardor en sus mejillas.

"Hola chicas¿ya conocieron todo el lugar?"

Mia chillo de alegría y se acerco a su amigo mientras que Sora permaneció en ese mismo lugar sin decir una sola palabra¿qué le sucedía?. Poniendo sus tontos actos a un lado les sonrió.

"Es muy lindo, pero quiero regresar al campamento¿qué dicen?"

Ambos asintieron y caminaron rumbo a las cabañas hablando de cosas triviales. Su risa se vio opacada cuando Leon apareció de pronto y tomo a Sora de un brazo.

"Sora, veo que estabas muy bien acompañada"

Sora miro con malos ojos a Leon al momento que este hacia una mueca de asco para Ken y Mia. Se soltó con sutileza de él e intento sonar amable.

"De hecho si, estábamos conociendo un poco el lugar¿dónde estabas tu?"

Leon rió divertido ante su reacción y mirando a Ken suspicazmente respondió.

"En mi mundo pensando en ti, pero eso no importa realmente en estos momentos. Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo. Por favor"

Sin poder decir nada mas, ni despedirse de sus amigos fue arrastrada por Leon hacia la dirección contraria por la cual habían llegado. Y de pronto se encontraba ahí, en ese maravilloso lugar que no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar.

"Wow, es hermoso Leon. ¿Cómo es que no había venido a acá?. ¿En donde estamos?"

Leon rió satisfecho antes de invitarla a tomar asiento en un tronco frente al pequeño lago donde comenzaba a verse el inicio del atardecer.

"Aquí es donde están las cabañas de los chicos, no se como es que no habías notado este lugar, seguramente tu amigo Ken te ha traído a ver el magnifico lago que hay frente a su cabaña. ¿O me equivoco?"

Sora negó con la cabeza apenada, a veces la compañía de Leon la podía poner muy inquieta e incomoda.

"Que egoísta de su parte no traerte, pero no te preocupes que para eso estoy yo aquí. Para darte todo lo mejor"

Sora sintió el cálido aliento de Leon rozar su cuello y toda su piel se erizo, aun tenia ese efecto en ella. Cerró sus ojos invadida por aquel repentino calor que él le brindaba con su calida respiración y cuando lo sintió tan cerca que estuvo a punto de besarla abrió los ojos de prisa y se dio cuenta de que aquello no era lo que quería, eso no era lo que buscaba de Leon.

"Lo siento Leon, yo… no puedo"

"Por favor Sora, yo te amo... me gustaría que volviésemos a intentarlo"

El tono de voz en Leon era tan profundo que la hizo estremecerse y sin tener tiempo a separarse él se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla; era aquel un beso dulce que poco a poco fue haciéndose mas demandante por parte de él y justo cuando Leon tomaba su cuello para acercarla mas a él, Sora se separo agitada y lo aparto de su lado. Se sintió repentinamente apenada al notar la confusión en sus ojos ya que en ningún momento había sido su intención que él malinterpretara las cosas; además ella no pensaba vivir algo que no sentía del todo.

"Leon, creo que eres una persona increíble y realmente te agradezco lo que has hecho en este ultimo tiempo por mi pero no es posible borrar todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros. No me pidas que olvide así de fácil. Por ahora solo puedo brindarte mi amistad, no me pidas nada mas"

Sora lo miró con detenimiento mientras este intentaba evitar su mirada y tras un breve momento de silencio respondió poniéndose de pie.

"Lo entiendo. Siento haber sido tan elocuente Sora"

A pesar de que su voz sonada un tanto herida, Sora sonrió aliviada al darse cuenta de la madurez en los actos de Leon; y sabia que aunque intentase sentir algo mas profundo por él que atracción aquello ya no seria posible; en esos tres días se había dado cuenta que ya no sentía nada parecido al amor que alguna vez le profeso.

Para ella Leon ahora era un gran amigo y su compañía a pesar de ser bastante agradable a veces la fastidiaba a tal grado de desear que desapareciese tan solo por un minuto.

"¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?"

Ella pestañeo regresando a la realidad y viendo que comenzaba a obscurecer respondió.

"Si, me parece bien"

"Perfecto, además ya casi es hora. ¿Recuerdas que hoy es la gran fogata que organizaron?... no tarda en comenzar, vamos"

La tomo de la mano con fuerza y se dirigieron juntos rumbo a un lugar lleno de troncos y en medio de estos una gran fogata esperándolos, todos los alumnos comenzaban a agolparse en aquel lugar y no tardo en divisar a sus amigos.

Era su última noche en aquel lugar y por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo estaba por cambiar.

**-...-**

Ken estaba un poco desconcertando, había estado aguardando por esa noche desde el momento en que había conversado con Yuri sobre el tema... y ahora estaba ella en aquella otra esquina del lugar hablando con Leon. Jamás lo lograría.

"Vamos Ken, anímate. Hoy es la gran noche"

Mia sacudió un poco sus hombros y sonrió sincera mientras tomaba un malvavisco de la bolsa que estaba paseando por toda la fogata.

"Si, tienes razón. Hoy es la gran noche"

Mia rió divertida y antes de morder su malvavisco agrego.

"Ese es el Ken que conozco. ¿Por qué no esperas a que empiecen a cantar y Leon se distraiga para robarla?. No dudo que ella desee que alguien se lo quite de encima, con solo ver su cara puedo decir que esta fastidiada"

"¿Tu crees, yo veo que esta muy animada conversando con él" Inquirió intranquilo Ken.

"Tu solo ves lo que quieres ver Ken, deja de cerrarte y confía. De ti depende cambiar tu futuro con Sora"

Después de aquella charla no se dijeron nada el resto del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Un rato después todos habían cenado malvaviscos hasta más no poder y comenzaron a cantar y bailar al sonido de una grabadora que alguien había llevado.

Impulsado por todos los ánimos que Yuri y Mia le habían lanzado con solo mirarlo y todas aquella agallas que había tratado de juntar en esos días camino hacia donde estaban Sora y Leon.

"Y el muy estúpido creyó que me ganaba, pero no fue así"

Leon contaba alguna otra de sus grandiosas historias heroicas y muchos alrededor de él reían ante sus comentarios, Sora estaba entre ellos; inseguro la tomo con delicadeza del hombro antes de susurrar a su oído para que Leon no los viera u oyera.

"Sora, necesitamos hablar"

Sora no contestó nada pero si se escapo de entre esa pequeña multitud para caminar junto a Ken hasta un pequeño lugar que él había descubierto no hacia muchas horas antes. Sentía que sus manos sudaban y su respiración se agitaba con solo pensar en como decir las cosas, cuando Sora se detuvo repentinamente sintió su corazón vibrar.

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte que te quiero amar  
Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo y dejar mi vida atrás_

"¿Qué sucede Ken¿de que querías hablar conmigo?"

Él suspiro para terminar de tomar las fuerzas que necesitase y se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que probablemente todo saldría bien.

_Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida, que me puedas amar  
Con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía, renunciar a lo demás_

"Siempre lo estropeó Sora así que solo quiero que sepas que entre Mia y yo nunca hubo nada. Todo fue un malentendido y... sobre todo que las palabras que dije en esa ocasión en tu casa son ciertas y para ti Sora"

Miró a Sora mientras se detenía a tomar un poco de aire, ella estaba mirando al suelo mientras movía su pierna nerviosa. ¿Qué sucedía¿por qué no decía nada?.

_Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas, en un beso hablara  
Ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha, decidamos comenzar_

"Sora, no espero que me digas nada ni mucho menos que me correspondas pero yo, yo--"

Las palabras se trabaron en su garganta y se sintió sediento de pronto.

_Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
Tu serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
Bésame y solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente _

Un solo intento basta en este momento para poder saber  
Si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio de lo que va a suceder

"¿Tu que, Ken?"

Oír repentinamente la voz de Sora lo hizo sentir el valor suficiente para terminar.

_Conmigo no hay peligro, ven te necesito_

_La distancia no es motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo  
Y para siempre yo estaré _

Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
Tu serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
Bésame y solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente

"Yo te amo como a nadie Sora y quisiera que tu fueras algo mas que solo mi amiga"

Ken se sintió desfallecer al terminar y caminó de vuelta a la fogata pensando lo peor, Sora no le correspondía y jamás lo haría. ¿En que estaba pensando?.

De pronto sintió el tibio rocé de la mano de Sora sobre su brazo, se volteo nervioso y la vio morderse un labio.

_Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
Tu serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
Bésame y solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente_

"No te vayas Ken, por favor"

Ken miró sus ojos detenidamente y pudo leer en ellos más que compasión, había algo más en ellos. Sonrió tímido y la encaro, se sentía como en las nubes... sabia que ahí había algo mas, podía sentirlo y estaba seguro de que Sora también.

_Na, na, na, na, por besarte_

_Na, na, na, na, por besarte_

_Na, na, na, na_

La tomo con delicadeza de rostro y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, era la segunda vez que estaba así de cerca y su corazón latía acelerado al sentir la cercanía de sus labios, la vio cerrar sus ojos y se acerco cada vez mas y mas... al cerrar sus ojos y sentir el tibio rocé de sus labios con los de Sora, se oyó un aplauso que rompió aquel momento mágico.

Era Leon.

_Besarte, besarte, besarte yeah_

_Na, na, na, na_

**LU – Por Besarte**


	14. Capitulo 14

"**Quisiera ser"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo más.

**A/N:** ¡Hola, como lo prometido es deuda... ¡aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo!. Bueno, pues a como eh estado viniendo diciendoles el final esta **MAS CERCA** de lo que ustedes creen y nuevas noticias que pronto les revelare. Les dire que mi viaje fue muy bien y lo disfrute mucho y aunque lamentablemente ha terminado estoy contenta de poder brindarle un capitulo mas. Muchas gracias a todos por sus rr's y espero poder tener mas rr de ustedes para este capitulo. Tambien les cuento que estoy muy feliz por que **¡HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS50 RR's!.** Gracias de verdad por que bueno es la primera vez que tengo tantosrr por un fic...

Queridos lectores este capitulo va dedicado con **MUCHISIMO** cariño a todos ustedes, pero especialmente a ti mi querida Arlet... gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y ser la lectora en darme el tesoro del rr numero 50.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

"Así que finalmente te lo dijo Sora, finalmente tuvo el valor de decirte lo que sentía. Y tu lo vas a aceptar¿no es así?. Es por él que actuaste de la manera en que lo hiciste esta mañana"

Sora miró con molestia a Leon mientras este dejaba de aplaudir y los miraba con sus fríos ojos.

"Leon¿por qué mejor no te buscas alguien mas a quien molestar?"

Sora miro sorprendida a Ken al oírlo hablar de esa manera a Leon, pero al mismo tiempo salto de alegría. Aun podía sentir sus labios. El cálido aliento de Ken y el recuerdo de su declaración era como pintura fresca que no deseaba secarse... Ken la quería¡la quería a ella!. Y su corazón iba a explotar de la alegría.

"No me iré hasta que Sora sepa toda la verdad¿Sora ya sabe todo lo que tu y su amiguita Guillem planearon a sus espaldas?"

Al escuchar a Leon decir todo eso, Sora se sintió un tanto recelosa pero no dijo nada. Leon no era la mejor persona del mundo y ella lo sabía, ahora ella sabia que después de todo él no había cambiado.

"Veo que no le has dicho todo Robbins. Bien Sora, pues no se cual es la verdad contorsionada que aquí nuestro querido amigo te dijo; pero la versión real es la siguiente: Él y Guillem confabularon en tu contra para que tuvieras celos, te hicieron creer que eran novios y se reían a tus espaldas mientras tu sufrías de la incertidumbre... mientras te dabas cuenta de que sucedía en realidad aquí"

Leon se señalo el corazón con una mueca muy parecida a la de la melancolía y mientras Ken se acercaba a él de manera desafiante inquirió.

"¿Acaso pensaste que todo esto tu sola lo sentías Sora?. No querida, ellos lo crearon... siento decirte que has caído en el sucio juego de Robbins y Guillem"

"¡No es cierto!" Grito Ken al estar frente a Leon. "¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió en la graduación después que dejaste a Sora en su casa¿acaso esa noche en tan poco tiempo se te borro de la memoria el amor que dices sentir por Sora mientras que estabas con May Wong?. No me digas que hay juegos sucios cuando los peores los cometes tu Oswald"

Sora no sabía que hacer o que decir, ahí estaban frente a ella aquellos dos hombres gritando como locos y dejando ver todo lo que en realidad sucedía. Ken le había mentido, Mia la había engañado... Leon se había burlado de nuevo de ella.

Se sintió tan estúpida por creer que las cosas en aquella noche podrían ser diferentes, por creer en un momento que lo que Ken decía era verdad, por darse cuenta de que después de todo Mia no era su amiga; por que justo después de besarle fuera de su casa Leon había buscado a May y después había fingido un amor que no existía.

"¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?"

La repentina aparición de una voz ajena a la de los dos jóvenes que se gritaban cualquier clase de ofensa a toda voz de pronto causo un silencio sepulcral. Mia se acercaba con cara de susto y a la vez molesta.

"¿Qué te parece que sucede Guillem?. Le eh contado toda la verdad a Sora"

Leon se inflo orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir, pero aquella afable y orgullosa sonrisa que tenia en la cara se congelo al ver acercarse a ellos con rapidez a una furiosa May.

"Se oyen tus gritos hasta el otro lado del campamento Leon. Exijo una explicación" Y mientras miraba a una consternada Sora agrego "Ahora mismo"

"No hay nada que explicar May, es todo un malentendido que---"

"¡No es ningún maldito malentendido!" vocifero Ken.

"¿Así que no es mentira lo que ha dicho, Ken¿Cómo es posible que hayan lo hayan hecho?. Yo confiaba en ustedes, en ti… pero de quien no me lo esperaba era de ti Mia. ¡No puedo creerlo!. Gracias amiga"

"Sora, déjame explicarte. No se que te dijo Leon pero--"

"¡Cállate, no quiero oírles decir ninguna otra cosa mas. ¿Me oyeron?. Estoy harta de esto y de tener que vivir como una estúpida frente a todos ustedes. Tu Leon, buscaste mi confianza e incluso te atreviste a decirme que me amabas cuando aun te veías con May y lo que mas me duele es que en algún momento llegue a creerte. Soy una estúpida, estúpida, estúpida" Grito con coraje mientras caminaba de un lado al otro intentando calmarse.

"¿De que esta hablando Leon?" Grito May furiosa mientras se acercaba furibunda a él "¡Respóndeme!"

"Y ustedes dos, me dan asco… no quiero volver a verlos" Menciono Sora mientras señalaba aun mas furiosa a Ken y Mia.

Ante el inminente silencio que vino después de sus palabras agrego señalándolos a todos de manera intercalada.

"¡A ninguno de ustedes!"

Sintió las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos, le habían mentido todos y cada uno de ellos... y ella era la única tonta que no se daba cuenta de las cosas. La única que había sido engañada, sintió que le faltaban fuerzas y que si se quedaba ahí por más tiempo se derrumbaría. Así que sin tomar en cuenta mas nada corrió aventando a Mia en el trayecto.

"¡Espera Sora!"

Sintió la mano de Ken tomar la suya mientras regresaba al campamento, pero sin responder la retiro angustiada y molesta, quería irse lejos de ahí... no quería verlos, ni enfrentarlos. A partir de ese momento para ella; Ken, Mia y Leon no existían.

No existían.

**-...-**

Hacia tres semanas desde lo sucedido en el campamento y Sora evitaba a toda costa a Mia y Ken. Pero Ken parecía no cansarse, todos los días la iba a buscar y se quedaba todo el día fuera esperando poder hablar con ella. Pero ella solo le observaba desde la ventana deseando que se fuera y al mismo tiempo bajar con él.

Durante esas semanas había estado reflexionando acerca de lo que había sucedido y aunque aun se sentía herida, Mia le había dejado una carta con su madre donde le explicaba todo y que sobre todo la idea del plan había sido de ella y que Ken solo había decidido participar ante su insistencia, que si tenia que odiar a alguien era a ella... y que aun así, nunca fue su intención herirla.

Pero su orgullo podía más en aquel momento, no quería admitir que después de todo estaba mal y debía darle la oportunidad a Ken, incluso su mamá había estado intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

"Hija, por favor baja. Tiene semanas intentando hablar contigo, por favor no seas orgullosa... ese chico realmente te quiere"

Su mama la miró una vez mas esperanzada mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse indicando que el día llegaba a su fin y comenzaba la noche. Se asomo una vez mas por la ventana y pudo ver a Ken caminar del patio de su casa hacia la banqueta.

Ya se iba... un impulso repentino la hizo reaccionar, en una semana mas ella se iría fuera de ahí a estudiar su carrera. Al final había decidido huir... tal vez solo por una ultima ocasión debía hablar con él. Corrió escaleras abajo y cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo al verlo caminar con rapidez.

"¡Espera Ken!"

Él se detuvo y la miró por un segundo antes de acercarse con rapidez hacia ella... y por la sonrisa que él le brindó, supo que esa seria la ultima vez que le vería.


	15. Capitulo 15

"**Quisiera ser"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** T

**Sumario:** Ken y Sora eran los mejores amigos, aunque para él, ella siempre fue mucho más que una amiga... la amaba en silencio. Ahora después de una mala experiencia en el amor para ella, Ken hará su intento por demostrarle que él no solo puede ser su amigo sino algo más.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

**Capitulo 15**

Y finalmente estaba ahí en la Universidad Western Carolina del Norte (WCU). Específicamente en el Colegio de Finanzas y no solo eso, se encontraba lejos de casa; se encontraba en Cullowhee, Carolina del Norte. Se sentía tan bien.

Hacia una semana que había llegado a ese lugar y se había dado cuenta de que su vida daría un verdadero giro y no solo eso. Que seria inmensamente feliz. Sus padres le habían alquilado un departamento a unas cuantas cuadras de la Universidad pero había estado tan concentrada poniendo todas sus cosas en su lugar y conociendo todos los pequeños lugares a su alrededor que había decidido que lo mejor seria dejar la Universidad para lo ultimo. Y no se arrepentía.

Sora aspiró el aire que entraba por sus pulmones mientras estiraba sus brazos con emoción. Finalmente se encontraba en ese lugar donde estudiaría finanzas durante los siguientes cuatro años de su vida. No solo era una de las mejores universidades del país y aquella en la cual se encontraba su carrera, si no también a como se había repetido constantemente en las ultima semanas estaba lejos de casa, lejos de su ciudad natal. Lejos de todas aquellas personas y aunque le doliese admitirlo también estaba lejos de él.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar a Ken de sus pensamientos por centésima vez desde su arribo a aquella ciudad y decidió concentrarse a lo que iba. Conocería el campus y se registraría finalmente, ya era hora de que supieran que una de sus nuevas alumnas había llegado pero sobre todo que había llegado para quedarse.

"Sora, hoy inicia tu nueva vida"

Con la frente en alto camino rumbo a la puerta de uno de los grandes edificios que conformaban la división de finanzas y sin dudar un solo segundo camino hacia las oficinas de servicios escolares.

"Buenos días Srita¿en que puedo servirle?"

Una Sra. de aproximadamente cuarenta años la miro desde sus gafas de media luna y le sonrió abiertamente, parecía agradable.

"Buenos días Sra. mi nombre es Sora Naegino, eh venido a registrarme. ¡Voy a estudiar la carrera de finanzas en esta división!" Agrego emocionada mientras la señora esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Bien, entonces necesito que te formes en aquella fila de allá"

La señora señalo una enorme fila de jóvenes de su edad que se miraban impacientes frente a una ventanilla. Muchos de ellos le miraban con curiosidad, otros con un poco de burla. Sora se sintió avergonzada al darse cuenta de su pequeño espectáculo y después de esbozar un casi inaudible gracias se dirigió a la fila.

Después de estar cinco minutos en la fila y mientras Sora comenzaba a sentirse fastidiada una chica rubia que se encontraban justo delante de ella se volteo a mirarla y le extendió su mano.

"Layla Hamilton, mucho gusto"

Sora no contesto nada pero cortésmente respondió a su gesto tomándola de la mano.

"Entiendo que estés fastidiada pero créeme que todos nosotros hemos estado aquí por mas tiempo que tu y aun intentamos parecer amigables los unos a los otros. Sora"

Sora la miro con los ojos como platos y antes de poder replicar Layla rió.

"Lo siento, al igual que muchos otros en la fila no pude evitar oírte mientras gritabas a todo pulmón tu nombre"

Sora sonrió a la chica por primera vez, no solo estaba un poco apenada sino tambien debía admitir que aquella nueva amiga intentaba ser solo amable.

"Siento haber sido grosera, no suelo serlo. Solo que no imagine que esto seria tan lento; ya me veía a mi misma recorriendo el campus"

"No te preocupes que parece ser que la Señora que atiene el modulo ha regresado de su almuerzo. No tardamos en pasar"

"Gracias¿Qué vas a estudiar tu?"

"Estudio Contaduría, me eh trasladado desde la Universidad de Chicago por motivos personales. Así que como soy relativamente de nuevo ingreso debo registrarme. Iniciare el cuarto semestre"

Mientras su pequeña charla crecía iban avanzando en la fila, Layla le había parecido muy amistosa y agradable. Esperaba poder llevarse con ella más con el tiempo; cuando el turno de Layla llego, Sora presintió que probablemente seria la última vez que hablaría con ella. Pero no había sido así, mientras Sora se acercaba al modulo con la Sra. que la atendería Layla le había dado una hoja con sus datos y le había asegurándo que se verían mas seguido.

"¿Su nombre por favor?"

"Sora Naegino"

**-…-**

Había ya dado más de seis vueltas al campus y aun no terminaba de maravillarse ante todo lo que veía. A momentos se sentía un poco tonta pero sabia que en cuestión de días aquella emoción se iría, así que la disfrutaría mientras durase.

Mientras caminaba fuera de uno de los edificios del lugar y decidía que era tiempo de retirarse vio que un taxi se detenía a no muchos metros de ella, curiosa admiro desde lejos como una cabellera rubia salía de este y al mirar el rostro de aquella persona su respiración se detuvo.

"¿Ken?"

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al mirarlo agacharse en la ventanilla del taxi y cerro sus ojos con fuerza intentando alejar esa imagen de sus ojos.

No, no y no. Ken no podía ni debía estar ahí, él le había dicho que se iba muy lejos, tal vez estaría en Chicago. Si, en Chicago. Según le comento Layla mientras esperaban en la fila era mejor el plan de estudios de Contaduría y eso era lo que él iba a estudiar, sacudió su cabeza intentando eliminar esa imagen de él frente a ella.

Pero al volver a abrir sus ojos volvió a ver a Ken caminando distraídamente hacia su misma dirección y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el corazón se le detuvo. Ahora no tenía escapatoria. En menos de lo que canta un gallo Ken se encontraba frente a ella y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

_Y si tú notas que he cambiado, ahora no es casualidad_

_No soy la misma, me cuesta confesar_

_Es que hace tiempo que ya no te veo igual, me empiezo a enamorar_

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí"

Sin contestar nada le miro a los ojos y se sintió desfallecer¿Por qué tenia ese efecto en ella?.

"Lo siento, pensé que después de aquella pequeña charla de despedida en tu casa las cosas habrían cambiado. Pero ahora veo que no es así, siento molestarte Sora. Nos vemos"

Lo vio caminar son soltura rumbo al edificio y se reprocho mentalmente aquella forma de actuar, se había prometido a si misma cambiar su historia ahora que se encontraba lejos de casa y sobre todo se había prometido a si misma no cometer los mismos tontos errores del pasado y aunque confiar en Ken sonaba a un error, el dejarlo partir sin antes hablar realmente también era una verdadero error.

_Antes te tuve a mi lado como el amigo siempre fiel_

_Y ahora que no estas aquí llame para decirte por teléfono:_

_Te necesito aquí..._

"Aun no te vayas Ken, creo que no hemos terminado de hablar. No aun"

Él enfoco su cristalina mirada en Sora y sonrió una vez más.

"¿Quieres tomar un café?. Creo que mi registro podría esperar solo un día mas"

Sora rió animada al oírlo decir eso y lo invito a tomar el café a su departamento, después de todo quedaba a muy pocas cuadras. Sin titubear Ken acepto y después de unos minutos se encontraban los dos en la sala de Sora tomando una humeante taza de café.

"Y bien¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?" pregunto Ken curioso.

Sora sabia que debía ser sincera si quería iniciar bien aquel nuevo capitulo de su vida, así que sin chistar le contó a Ken sus verdaderos motivos.

"Francamente al principio iba a estudiar mi carrera en nuestra universidad por que no sabia a donde ir, ni tampoco me importaba Ken. Pero después de aquel día en el campamento decidí que debía irme lo más lejos posible. El Profesor Connel me fue de mucha ayuda y me recomendó entrar aquí. En cuanto mire la locación decidí que aquí estudiaría. ¿Y tu?"

Ken tomo un gran sorbo de su café antes de contestar y se miro las manos con mucho detenimiento.

"Para serte sincero mis razones fueron las mismas, después de aquel día en el campamento y ver que durante los siguientes días me ignorabas de la peor forma posible decidí cambiarme de universidad, iba a estudiar a dos horas de casa para poder estar cerca. Pero sabía que si me quedaba así de cerca solo sufriría, así que consultando al Profesor Connel y después de revisar todas las universidades fuera del área que tuvieran la carrera me dio dos opciones. Una de ellas era Chicago, pero al final decidí que lo mejor seria venir hasta acá. No se por que, solo se que me decidí por venir aquí. Creo que el resto es historia"

"Parece ser que el Profesor se empeño en reunirnos¿no crees?"

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti, me vuelvo loca_

_A ciegas sin pensar, te deje marchar_

_Y si tu quieres, si lo quieres lo podemos intentar_

_Si pruebas una vez te puedo enamorar_

El comentario de Sora hizo reír a Ken y después el silencio reino. Era incomodo, especialmente para Sora que deseaba poder hablar de todo lo sucedido, solo que no sabia como empezar.

"Yo—"

Ambos rieron al darse cuenta de que intentaban hablar al mismo tiempo y tras una breve discusión Ken cedió la palabra a Sora.

"Ken, en verdad lo siento. Eh sido muy tonta al no querer escucharte, incluso aquel día en mi casa evite el tema aunque sabía que seria probablemente la última vez que te vería. Espero que me perdones, pero sobre todo que entiendas que me sentía y aun siento herida, ustedes fueron y son mis mejores amigos y el solo hecho de saber que habían jugado conmigo me dolió mucho"

Al mirar la expresión de reproche en los ojos de Ken se detuvo y al no encontrar respuesta alguna continúo.

"Mia me explico su versión. Pero me gustaría escuchar la tuya Ken"

_Nunca vi cuanto me amabas, no nunca te supe valorar_

_Ahora es mi turno, de luchar por ti_

_Regresa de una vez te necesito aquí_

Esperaba encontrarse con que Ken decidiría mandarla a freír espárragos pero no tardo mucho en responder a su petición.

"Todo lo que te dije en el campamento es la verdad Sora, lo de Mia y yo fue un malentendido. Pero solo al principio, estaba tan dolido y preocupado por perderte que cuando Mia me propuso ahora si en realidad fingir que éramos algo no lo dude. No te imaginas el remordimiento que tenia todas las noches, pero el verte siempre con Oswald me hacia mas terco y mas empeñado en que el plan funcionase"

Hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual tomo otro gran sorbo de café antes de continuar.

"Aquella noche, en la fiesta de graduación Mia y yo decidimos que no valía la pena seguir más tiempo con ese juego. Por eso mismo te fui a buscar, quería contarte todo de una vez y finalmente quitarme ese peso de encima y sobre todo si te iba a perder, quería saberlo ya por que la incertidumbre me mataba. Sin embargo no tuve el valor, no lo tuve hasta que en el campamento un amigo me aconsejo que lo mejor seria usar la sinceridad. Yo también lo siento Sora y aunque se que jamás me perdonaras quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Y que si estas dispuesta… lo intentaría otra vez"

Para cuando Ken había terminado Sora sentía que su corazón explotaría, pero no estaba segura de que hacer o que pensar. Si le daba una oportunidad mas traicionaría aquel dolor que estaba latente, por que aun le dolía lo sucedido. Pero si no lo aceptaba temía perderle… o aun peor, perder su amistad.

_Ya no puedo estar sin ti, me vuelvo loca_

_A ciegas sin pensar, te deje marchar_

_Y si tu quieres, si lo quieres lo podemos intentar_

_Si pruebas una vez te puedo enamorar_

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar por que de pronto sintió los tibios labios de Ken sobre los suyos y se sintió desfallecer. Eran suaves al contacto con los suyos y la forma en que se movían sobre los de ella era totalmente suave y tierna. No tardo mucho en corresponder a aquel beso que con el paso de los minutos se volvió mas acalorado. Cuando el aire les faltaba ambos se separaron y sin dejar de contemplarla Ken musito acariciando sus mejillas.

"No te imaginas cuantas veces imagine esto Sora, pero jamás pensé que seria tan maravilloso. Te amo"

La abrazo con fuerza y necesidad mientras lo oía sollozar sobre su hombro. Nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, tan vulnerable…. y su corazón sintió la congoja al verlo sufrir.

De ninguna manera merecía su desprecio por que no sentía algo como eso por él, pero tampoco podía aceptar tan pronto una relación con él. Aun no se sentía segura. Acariciando con ternura su cabello le dijo palabras reconfortantes hasta que limpiándose las lagrimas un apenado Ken se puso de pie.

"Lo siento, creo que debería irme"

_Sin time vuelvo loca_

_A ciegas sin pensar, te deje marchar_

_Y si tu quieres, si lo quieres lo podemos intentar_

_Si pruebas una vez te puedo enamorar_

Sin decir una sola palabra lo observo caminar hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir le tomo la mano deteniéndolo antes de abrir el picaporte.

"No te puedes ir aun Ken, no me has dejado decirte lo que yo siento. Ken, solo necesito tiempo, por que la sensación que un solo beso tuyo causa en mi es mayor que la que cualquier cosa otra jamás ha causado en mi y se que a eso se le llama amor"

Observo como Ken esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y después la tomo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

"No te preocupes Sora, te prometo que esperare y cuando estés lista serás la chica mas feliz en toda Carolina del Norte… y del mundo"

Bajándola poco después y sin permitirle decir algo mas la beso rápido en los labios antes de salir por la puerta. Sora mientras tanto, se toco los labios contenta y sonrió al momento en que oía a Ken desde abajo gritar con alegría.

Se sentía diferente, nueva y renovada. Pero sobre todo, sentía que a partir de ese momento su vida tomaría un rumbo que hacia mucho tiempo la esperaba. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y tiempo a ambos les sobraba.

_Te puedo enamorar_

**Ha-Ash – Si Pruebas una Vez**

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora:**

No se ustedes, pero yo estoy **MUY** orgullosa de este final. Algunos no lo entenderan pero estoy segura que en cuanto vean lo que viene despues de esto lo entenderan. Primero y antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos su apoyo durante este... uhm ¿fue año? jaja, como sea. Quisera agradecerles realmente de todo corazon por haber estado al pendiente de mi fic y darme sus animos siempre. A mi sis por su poyo y por todo lo que ha hecho por mi y QS y sobre todo por sus jaladitas de oreja de ves en cuando. **¡Gracias!.**

Tambien creo que es hora de que les cuente la sorpresita con la cual venia molestandoles desde hace unos capis. Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, pero ahora si que esta musita que tengo no se quedo quieta con esto mas aparte para agradecerles a todos y cada uno de los que hcieron posible este fic, estoy haciendo una secuela, no sera muy larga pero sin embargo espero y que les guste. Aun no tengo terminado el primer capi por pequeños problemas jaja. Pero en cuanto lo tenga les prometo publicarlos. Solo les puedo adelantar que el titulo del fic es **'Me Entrego a Ti' **y tambien que obviamente es un SoraxKen.

Antes de despedirme, me gustaria dejarles estos datos extra para que terminen de deleitarse del fic. Primero, les dejo los links a la portada y contraportada del nada mas y nada menos que FST de Quisiera Ser, hecho por mi sis Magz. ¡Esta hermosoooo!.

http/ img. photobucket. com/ albums/ v310/ Fabisa /Quisiera20Ser /QSReverso.jpg

http/ img. /albums /v310 /Fabisa /Quisiera20Ser /QSPortada.jpg

Y en segundo lugar les dejo con la lista de canciones que inspiraron este fic y obviamente tambien los que fueron incluidos dentro del mismo... se los separe primero los incluidos en el fic en orden de aparicion y despues las demas, solo por si les apetece escucharlas ya que despues de todo ellas tambien forman parte de este fic.

**Quisiera Ser OST **

Yo Quisiera Ser – Reik

Avril Lavigne – Losing Grip

Everybody's Changing – Keane

Valentine – The Get Up Kids

Por Besarte - LU

Si Pruebas Una Vez – Ha-Ash

**-...- **

Tus ojos – Belanova

Colour My World – Westlife

Volveras a Sentir – Tierra Cero

I Promise – Stacie Orrico

Fall to Pieces – Avril Lavigne

You See Friends (I See Lovers) – Westlife

Close to You – The Carpenters

Let Your Heart Do All The Talking – A Teens

To Be With You – Westlife

Clarity – John Mayer

Es Que No Puedo Olvidarte – MDO

You're Beautiful – James Blunt

Heaven – Do

Amazing – Westlife

It's Oh So Quiet – Bjork

Ahora si me despido con un fuerte abrazo para todos y una vez mas les doy las gracias. Espero y hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo y por sobre todo espero verlos en otros futuros proyectos. ¡Ciao!


End file.
